Sprint: The Green Bolt
by BlueKnight-X2
Summary: When a green lightning bolt struck a being that turn him into a speedster, this is the story Garfield Logan aka...The Sprint!
1. Chapter 1

**I really want this story to come up for a long time. This take-back of a certain comic I loved that I want to make a fanfic idea. A universe of our green changeling is a... green speedster! So let´s get this story start and please be following or interest.**

 **/**

 **Chapter 1: Lightning Strikes**

 _Central City, home of the fastest hero alive._

 _The Flash has been a protector of Central City and great friendly hero for the past seven years._

 _Around the time he joined the Justice League but he had help protecting the city with other speedsters Kid Flash and the original Flash Jay Garrick._

 _Facing enemies like the Rogues, Reverse-Flash, Professor Zoom, and Gorilla Grodd._

 _Now things are about to change when a storm comes over in Central City._

 _And that storm's name is the Speedforce._

 _Which our story begins with the birth of a new speedster._

 _And that hero's name is the Sprint_!

Central City Park.

"Garfield!" shout a redheaded girl covered in water. She is seen chasing around her younger brother who is carrying a squirt gun. She is much older, with red hair, green eyes, tanned skin, and wears a blue blouse and black skirt with white leggings, and black boots. She is Megan Logan, age 18.

"Can't catch me, Megan!" spoke the aforementioned boy, Garfield Logan. He has dirty blond hair, green eyes, tanned skin and wears a plaid purple shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. He is about 16 years old.

"Oh, I real!" Megan said chasing after him.

Soon the storm appeared in the sky starting to rain down on them. Which makes them disappoint them.

"Man we start to have fun, let's head back," Megan said start to head back home.

"Okay you go ahead, I just get my water gun," Garfield said walked off.

Unaware of them the clouds start to making multiple colorful lightings and each color lightning strikes a human.

"Where is that squirt gun?" Garfield said looking around for his squirt gun around the park, as he spots it near a tree. "There it is!" he said as he rushes towards it.

But then a green lightning bolt came out of the sky, as it strikes at Garfield.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" He cried out as everything was in slow motion. The water in the lake begins to rise up the moment the lightning strikes him, as well as other civilians from the multicolored lightning.

This was the phenomenon that Central City will dub it as the "100 Rainbow Strikes" due to the multicolored lightning bolts striking every citizen.

/

 _1 month later_.

"Uugh." Garfield groans as he can hear the beeping of the heart monitor as he slowly opens his eyes. His vision is cleared as he finds himself in a white hospital room. Strapped with a nutrition packet as he gets up from his bed, noticing the nurse cleaning up the window. "Where am I?"

The nurse noticed him as she gasps "You're awake!"

"Yeah, I can see that," Garfield said as he rubs his head. "Where am I again?"

"You're in the hospital, Mr. Logan. You've been put under a coma for one month since you've been strike by a lightning." she states as she walks out of the room "Here, let me get you to your mom." she said as she calls out "Dr. Logan! Your son's awake!"

When it opens a beautiful red hair woman came in. She was wearing a long button up shirt with brown vest, red long skirt, and black heals. Her named is Marie Logan aka Garfield's Mother.

"Garfield! Honey are you alright, are you hurt!?" Marie asked quickly put her hand on his cheek.

"I fine mom, a just little headache that's all," Garfield answered holding his head.

"Good." Marie said as she picks out a small flashlight as she opens her son's eyes "Now let me check how you're feeling." she said as she flashes his eye with the light.

"I'm fine, mom!" he grumbled as he blinks.

"You seem fine, and it's a miracle that you're not dead or charted with burn marks," she said with a sigh, as she hugs her son. "Oh my baby boy, I prayed that you'll be alright."

"Let go of my mom, this is embarrassing!" Garfield said as he struggles to let go.

"Sorry hun, I'm just so worried that you might have died from that lightning storm." Marie said as she kisses his forehead as she lets him go "Okay until we give you some check-ups, we can check you out of the hospital. Okay?"

"Okay," Garfield answered as he lays back in bed.

"Megan will check on you, stay here for a little while," Marie said as she and the nurse went out.

Garfield lay down on the bed, looking the window. After the lightning accident, he feels weird all the sudden. Even heard a voice across the street and then the halls.

"What's going on, what happened to me?" Garfield thought just time Megan came in.

"Hey there Garfield, how you're holding up?" Megan asked to sit by the bed.

"I'm cool, just do some check up my mom and the nurse," Garfield answered

"Then I sit by you until you healthy," Megan said

"Thanks, say what channels does the TV have?" He asked her as Megan's hand him the remote.

"Only CBS, guess we'll have to watch Wheel of Fortune," Megan said as they turn on the TV to watch a game show.

In the noon Garfield was finally let out of the hospital as he lay cozy on his bed. His room is filled with monster movie posters, anime figurines, manga, DVDs and video games. He also has a black flatscreen TV for his cozy room.

"Man, what a tiring day it is," he said as he hears the door opens.

"I'm back!" spoke a male's voice.

"Dad's back!" Garfield said as he suddenly sprints off the bed as he heads out of the room and head downstairs, but then he noticed the world around him is starting to slow down.

"What the, why everything so slow?!" Garfield said as he keeps running.

Garfield was now in the front living room, completely shocked that only takes minutes to get downstairs. Didn't pay attention to what he going, he hit the wall.

"Ow ow ow, now start to get scared!" Garfield said

The only one that sees him was her sister, completely surprise of what he did. "How'd you do that?

"I trying to piece that together," Garfield answered as soon someone came in.

The person is dirty blonde hair handsome man. He wearing a blue shirt with a red sweater, khaki pants, and black shoes. His named is Mark Logan aka Garfield and Megan father.

"What you two talking about?" Mark asked looking at them.

"Dad!" Garfield said as he suddenly speeds up to him leaving green static which surprises the family as he hugs him. "So glad to see you on your trip!"

"Nice to see you too, son." Mark responds hugging his own son "But I gotta know, how did you get so fast?"

"What do you mean?" Gar asked as he saw his mom trip and drop her coffee mug. He hurried to grab the coffee cup and from spilling and hands it to his mom "Here you go."

"Um...thanks, Gar," Marie said as the family looks at him.

"Whoa Gar, you can run that fast?!" Megan asked.

"Fast? What you are guys saying?" Garfield asked confused ad he tit his head.

"Garfield, can you bring me a book from upstairs?" Megan asked

"Uh, sure," Garfield said

As a spilt-second, he came back with a book of history. Now turn in shocked to see he did.

"Whoa, I am fast!" Garfield yelled in shocked.

"How that happened?" Marie asked

Now Garfield pops out his mind." The lightning!"

"Lightning?" Mark asked as Marie snaps her fingers in realization.

"Of course! that incident with the lightning must've given you super speed, making you a speedster!" Marie conducted.

"Wait, so does that explains how he can charge lightning when he runs?" Megan asked.

"Kind of like the Flash," Garfield said. "Oh man, this is awesome!"

"What talking about Garfield?" Mark asked

"I would be a superhero, or I can meet the Flash in person," Garfield answered in excitement

"I think the news won't let that happen, check it out," Megan said as she turns on the news.

On the news was Iris West-Allen, who is the news reporter for Central City News.

"One month after the '100 Rainbow Strikes' after 100 citizens of Central City was struck by multicolored lightning as about 30 citizens woke up from comas while the other 30 are still in comas, 40 of them turns into speedsters as they are seen running around the city, some even perform crimes. Luckily we have the Flash and Kid Flash to deal with them as the speedsters are being locked up in modified cells of Iron Heights."

"I can't believe some people use those powers to committed crimes," Mark said shaking his head.

"I heard the chief police wants every speedster, locked up and exclusive. I'm right chief?" West Allen asked towards the policeman.

"Yes, I do not trust those new runners. I trust the Flash and his partner. But those just people can do what they want and when they want! I gonna make sure those beings locked or exclusive. If you hear me speedsters, if you try to run away you just gonna hunt down and be dead. LOCKED UP OR DIE, that your choice!" The chief police said in anger.

"Well folks, I just pray to those people to locked up," West said as the news went to commercial.

"Oh man, they're executing speedsters just because of those people misusing their powers?!" Garfield said as he gulps.

"Let's just hope this doesn't escalate a witch hunt," Mark said with concern.

"So now what? How are we going to hide my speed without revealing it?" Garfield asked.

"We can't go to the Flash or any of his partners without getting arrested. What else is to do?" Megan asked.

"We have no choice but to moved somewhere that never expected Garfield have powers," Mark said

"But how I gonna control my speed?" Garfield said as he got lost control and hit the wall. "Ouch!"

"Maybe we can move to our old house station, I and Mark build a lab them when we have animals that injure. It has a great view of the city and maybe we gonna built a training course for you Garfield." Marie said

"Cool, cause I really need the training," Garfield said

And so the Logans decided to move out of Central City and keep Gar's powers a secret. Once they took a plane ride out they headed down to Northern Canada where they live off in the woods in a cabin complex.

"Wow, I can go on a long track around here!" Garfield said as he runs around to look at the house, and then the woods. Seconds later the speed back to his family as he said: "There's a big lake out there, and the water's clean!"

"I know you loved it Garfield, but you have to keep your speed near the house. But it is hidden when you go into town." Mark said to his son.

"Okay, I going to unpacked my stuff!" Garfield said as he grabbed his bags and speed to his new room.

"Well, I guess I have to keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't get hurt," Megan said grabbed her bags.

"Well, Marie it's time for a new life for us," Mark said holding his wife's hand.

"And I loved it," Marie said as they walked in the house.

Soon Garfield starts training to control his powers, thanks to his parents built him a training course. Most of the time Garfield running around woods. Right now Garfield and Megan is the living room, Megan was on the computer doing her worked while Garfield was just playing his DS.

"I'm wondering what are mom and dad doing right now?" Garfield asked

"They doing worked in a new lab with employees in each country and after it they going on a date," Megan asked

Garfield grabbed the remote, and keep changing channels until caught his eyes on the news channels.

"Reports of a string of robberies and destruction of what looks like a large, spinning turtle shell comes and crash down cars like that Mario game!" Spoke the newsman of Canadian News. "Here's the live footage of the scene!"

The scene expands on the tv as it shows the villain in question. A large man wearing silver green armor, with a green metal helmet, pale skin, and ho his back is a hexagon patterned shell. He has green gloves and boots.

"No bullets or missiles can hurt the great Turtle!" The self-proclaim Turtle said overdramatically.

"Seriously?" Megan asked in deadpan.

"I know right, some people can't take out that man," Garfield said in deadpan

"I have breaking the news the Justice League are fighting the Legion of Doom. So they need every hero to they have. So no one can help us for now!" Newsman said

"Really perfect!" Turtle said keep destroyed the place.

"Someone needs to stop that guy," Megan said

Garfield realized what she said. "Maybe you right Megan, and I'm the person to stop him."

"But you don't have a costume!" Megan points out as Garfield ran up to his room and in a split second he came back in a different outfit.

He wearing a black and purple hoodie with a lightning symbol on the chest. Has a purple cap, with a domino mask. Has black shorts that have extra pockets. Black black shoes with the same lightning strike symbol.

"Like it? I got it when we went shopping last Friday." Garfield said to look in the mirror.

"You look great!" Megan comments. "Now go stop that steelhead from causing damage to the city!"

"On it!" Garfield replied as he runs off, leaving a green and purple blur of green static.

The Turtle continues to cause destruction as he flips police cars over with his spinning shell.

"You cops are too slow!" Turtle said as he comes out of his shell.

"Hey, Shell Head!" Shout a green blur as he knocks the Turtle to the ground with a trip "The Ninja Turtles called, you're giving turtles a bad name!"

"Why you brat!" Turtle said as he got into his shell and charge at him.

Garfield is standing in one place until he got closer Garfield kicked him so hard that send flying to the field speed right in the back of him and kick him to the ground. Now he spinning around and around until Garfield stopped him by holding his stomach. We see him has stars on his head.

"Mommy said I can have everything I wanted." Turtle said in dazzling.

"You momma I one crazy mess up woman," Garfield said tie him up.

Everyone started cheering for the new speedster, as they to him congrats Garfield and even the newsman.

"Looks like we here in Syrup City have a new hero that stopped the villain!" the newsman states as he confronts Garfield "Tell me boyo, what do they call you."

Garfield was thinking up a name, as he though for something cool. He then gives an answer to the news reporter.

"Call me...Sprint," he answered.

"There you have it, folks! Our newest hero, Sprint, has single-handedly defeated the Turtle, who will be locked up in Rockwells Prison." the reporter said as the crowd cheers.

"You take it here offers, my job is done!" Sprint said as he runs off.

"So a new hero is here in Canada." The chief offers who named James.

"What we do boss, should we get the others to follow him." Said a policeman.

"No, he maybe is one of them but his the only one that turns out to be a hero," James said

/

Making it back home, Garfield ran down to meet Megan and then finds Mark and Marie here as well.

"Oh uh, you've finished your date so soon?" Garfield asked.

"The restaurant we were at had an asbestos problem so we went home early," Mark replied.

"And we saw you on the news." Marie states as Garfield looks down.

"Sorry, but I can't just let that Turtle guy do what he wants in this city so I have to stop him from causing damage," Garfield said as he takes his hood off.

Just got hugged by his mother much his shocked, they looked at him with a smile.

"We just proud of you finally know what gonna do with your powers," Marie said with a smile.

"You two know this gonna happen?" Garfield asked

"Well I thought you gonna fight those top villains, but never fight that shell man," Mark replied as he shivers of that villain

"So you guys cool to me being a hero?" Garfield asked with a smile.

"Of course we are," Marie replied

"And we'll help you with anything we can if you have problems with a villain," Mark said.

"Thanks, guys," Garfield said relief that he has the most supportive parents a kid could ever have.

News about the new speedster spread like wildfire. The new speedster who calls himself Sprint has reached the news on television and the internet. So much so is that Sprint has been stopping burglars, saving people from burning buildings, and cats stuck on trees as his actions caught the wind in Central City, that is home to the speedster, the Flash.

"So what do you make of this, uncle?" Wally West asked.

"Well, the chief of police might not like it after our city was flooded with speedsters, knowing that one slipped away to Canada would spring his ego." Barry Allen replied to his nephew.

"Well, it's a good thing that we know how to dormant speedsters' speed. It's unnecessary to execute speedsters who just commit crimes just because they got powers, all they need is guidance." Wally said.

"I guess this Sprint has a lot of guidance to become a hero." Barry said as he got an emergency call "Captain Cold's out again."

"Alright, let's go!" Wally said as they get into costume and speed up.

Meanwhile, at Central City PD the chief frowns when he sees this new hero, Sprint, being praised for his actions in Syrup City.

"I can't believe a speedster just slip out from my grasp." the chief scowled.

"Um Chief that speedster doing good deeds all the time, are you sure you still wanna arrest him." Said a young officer who her named Sara

"Even he doing little doesn't change my mind. Whoever got speed will be arrested or executed." Chief replied as he walked out.

"That man sometimes just irritated," Sara said shaking her head.

As Sara watches the news, the scene pans down to the Chief's nameplate on his desk, Chief August Heart.

Meanwhile, at a tall building in Syrup City, a shadowy businessman stood out the window watching green lightning sprinting around his city. He glares at the lightning as he turns around and presses his intercom. "Josie."

"Yes, sir?" spoke Josie from the intercom.

"I need you to make some appointments. Tell the nerds down the lab that Mr. Glossom's shell armor needs improvements. Pick out some more of our employees to create more to take care of the Sprint." the boss said

"Of course sir," Josie said as the boss shut down the intercom

The boss walked to the chair and sit down, watching the newscast of the Sprint heroic deeds.

"You think everyone loved you because you're a guardian of my city? Think again Sprint cause I'm the true guardian." Said the boss with venom.

Then the boss brings out a gun, shoot the tv when it shows the Sprint in precast.

 **/**

 **This is the start the journey of our green running hero! I just say this gonna be an X-Over cause some characters be in here. Why put Garfield's parents alive because they be in Team Sprint for how to control and master his powers! So stay tune for the next chapter! Sign out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter for Sprint! I make sure make more until Christmas! Have fun reading!**

 **/**

 **Chapter 2: Blackou** t.

Usually when going on his way to school, Gar would accept his ride from his sister or his parents, or take the bus. But since he got super speed, he doesn't need all of that. Instead he can get into school before the bell rings. Even be first one in class.

Syrup City's High School where he'll be spending his junior year. He takes up to study to be a doctor like his parents while his sister studies up in criminology.

Now in his usual outfit: geen collar shirt with purple long selves underneath, blue jeans, and purple shoes. He walks down to school as he walk past many students. On his way he makes it to homeroom to meet his friends.

One is a Asian-Canadian girl with long black hair, black eyes, tanned skin, and wears yellow jacket, white shirt, blue pants and black sneakers. Her name is Linda Park, an aspiring journalist.

Seat next to her is a teenage scrawny black boy with a black hair, glasses, and wears a red hoodie, yellow shorts, white socks and orange shoes. His name is Cameron Duhaney, the resident school nerd.

"Lin, Cam, what's up?" Garfield asked as he sits behind Linda.

"Hey Gar, how's your weekend?" Linda asked him.

"Oh same old, same old. How about you guys?" Garfield asked. Since being the new kid Linda was the first friend he made as Cameron was the boy Gar saves from falling off a tree, which he still can't get how did he get stuck up there.

"Oh just having to perform some research on some plant life, while my mom keeps protecting me from everything." Cameron said.

"Well I've been busy trying to discover who's the Sprint." Linda said with confidence "As an aspiring journalist, it's my job to get the truth by being the only one to discover who's behind the hood of the Sprint!"

"Seriously Linda, if you keep doing this 'behind the hood of the Spine' you will be in a hospital." Cameron said annoying

"Hey, well Garfield believe in me. Right?" Linda asked to her friend/crush.

"I just saying you this, please be careful." Garfield said which he knows she really bad of finding out about him.

"Thanks Gar, that means alot." Linda said with a blush.

Cameron just nodded his head while thinking 'Man, these two are as bad as that couple from The Office show.'

The teacher came in, a man with brown hair, blue eyes, white skin, large chin, and wears a white lab coat with a blue shirt and khaki pants. He is Professor Steve Dayton.

"Alright class, open your books because we'll be learning about how electrical currents work." Professor Dayton said as the class listens to his lecture.

An hour of class later.

"Alright class, my assistant Farooq here is going to pass down your graded papers from last week's test." Steve said as Farooq Gibran, a Indian looking man wearing a black turtleneck, blue jeans and black rubber shoes as he pass the papers to each students.

"Congrats, Gar. You've passed again." Farooq said as Gar smiled at the A+ on his paper. "Cameron, you did well also." he said as Cameron gets his paper while avoiding a papercut. "Sapphire, uh meet Professor Dayton after class."

"Oh man." Sapphire, a blond haired girl with blue eyes, white skin, and wears a white turtleneck with a blue skirt, and white heels. The popular and prettiest girl in school frowns at the bad grade she got 'My dad is not going to like this.'

As the bell ring Sapphire meets up with Professor Dayton who calls out to Garfield "Garfield may I have a word?"

"Sure Prof, what's up?" Gar asked him.

"Well Mr. Logan, you have been this school's most bright stars since you've came here. And as one of the brighter students I need you to tutor Ms. Sapphire Staggs here."

"W-What?" Sapphire asked looking at Gar "You can't do this! I have cheer practice!"

"Ms. Staggs, you haven't improved much so it's obvious that you need help." Professor Dayton told her. "Maybe I should ask Cameron if Garfield isn-"

"Okay, fine. I'll have...Logan to help me." Sapphire said with a frustrated sigh.

"Alright, you two be demise of the class." Professor Dayton said as both students going out the class.

Now both students looked at each as the famous girl glare at him.

"Look, just do my worked until tomorrow, and everything be alright." Sapphire said put her test to Garfield's chest.

"Hey not doing your worked, you need to study or your grade be low that be repeated grade." Garfield replied grabbed the papers.

"Look I don't want everyone to see us together, my ratings will be down!" Sapphire yelled at him.

"How about we study after school, so no see okay?" Garfield asked to her in fear.

"Fine, be at my place and don't be late!" Sapphire said walked off.

"Wait, what!?" Garfield yelled in shocked and confused.

/

"Wait, what?!" Linda asked in shock when she, Garfield, and Cameron headed out after school.

"I'm suppose to help Sapphire in studying for the next test." Garfield replied.

"Man, Sapphire's not the type of girl to go easy on those lower in the school's food chain." Cameron states. "She's like a female panthera leo ready to strike at you with her teeth!"

"From the looks of things, she hates my guts." Garfield said with a sigh "Well, wish me luck."

"Try to avoid eye contact!" Linda said as she sees Gar leaves, "I'm sure he can handle her, hopefully she doesn't cause him trouble."

"Perhaps." Cameron said as he can tell Linda is irritated about Sapphire.

Meanwhile Farooq and Steve are at the lab far from the school. A college lab where they're experimenting electrical power from eels inside a tank. Up on a railway.

"Man Professor, with these eels powering up this lab, we'll be able to use them for alternative electricity sources." Farooq said.

"Yes, but isn't it unethical to use a tank full of genetically modified electric eels to power up a lab?" Steve asked his assistant.

"Hey, we can work something out without the eels. Besides, this is just a test run." Farooq states as he noticed a loose while up on the edge of the tank. He went to get the loose wire with his rubber gloves when suddenly he slipped and falls down the watery tank of eels.

"Farooq!" Steve yelled seeing his friends getting electrified by the eels.

"AHHH!" Farooq yelled in agony getting bitten all over his body.

"Someone called the ambulance!" Steve said as he bring Farooq out the tank.

/

 **(Night time** )

Garfield was now in front of the tall building, he went in the building. He seeing the building color white and gold everywhere.

"Wow, talk about a worthy business man." Garfield thought going towards the booth. As the man standing behind him.

"Can I help you?" The booth man asked

"I'm Sapphire's tutor." Garfield answered as the man point to the elevator.

"Just go up to level thirty and it show her room. Good luck, you gonna need it." The booth man said.

That makes Garfield nervous, he went to the elevator and get inside. He press the button thirty, once he made it there and as he step out. He's in the room that probably high enough to see the whole city.

"Wow, this place is expensive." Garfield said

Stepping out of the door on the other side was Sapphire, who was wearing only a towel and came out of a steam room. This shocked Garfield when he sees her as he quickly turns away.

"Ah, what a nice sauna." Sapphire said as she then noticed Garfield in "Gah! What are you doing here, Logan!?"

"I didn't see anything!" He said covering his eyes. "I'm just here to tutor you! Why aren't you ready!?"

Sapphire fumes as she blushed, as she quickly ran down to her room which is the far side from the sauna room. As he hears the door shuts Garfield decides to makes his way to the large living room as he sits on a couch that's in front of the large window. He gotta admit, the view is nice up here.

Sapphire came back wearing only her white tank top and blue short-shorts. She spotted Garfield setting his books on the table as she sigh. "You're lucky I didn't call my security guards here and throw you out the window." she growled.

"It's not like I saw anything with that towel on other than your arms and legs." he said as he turns away with a blush.

"Whatever! Just do my worked!" Sapphire said about walked to the t.v., but Garfield stop her by slamming the book in the table.

"I say I not going to worked on your test! We need to worked together to make a great grade!" Garfield said

"I don't see the point of studying! I'll just inherit my dad's company." Sapphire said with a shrug.

"Then your company would be bankrupt quicker than what happened to the Copplebolts in Gotham." Garfield states as Sapphire takes it as an insult.

"What was that!?" Sapphire asked angrilly shooting glares at Garfield.

"I'm just saying if you want to inherit your family's company to get lay off, you'll need to be hitting the books. If not you'll just end up as an uneducated joke." Garfield said honestly. "So either you want to study or waste my time. I'm out of here." He said leaving Sapphire looking shocked.

"W-wait!" Sapphire said as she grabs Gar's shoulder "You can't just come here and then go home on a short time. I'll try to cooperate." She said looking guilty. "B-but that doesn't change the fact that you're a nerd, alright! Just help me learn whatever I need to."

"Okay I can study you, let's get to work." Garfield said as they went back to table, begin to do their work.

/  
We see in the hospital room, having four people in the room. Two of them are doctors, and two was Steve and Simon Staggs.

"What's happening to him?" Steve asked with worry.

"Calms down, he fine but the eels bitten make his skin static electricity. We make a suit that balance his charge." Said one the doctor.

They came in the room and seeing Farooq condition. He has light blue skin seeing it static charge. He wearing a orange suit with a mask that has a meter on the side to show of what power he got.

"Farooq, are you okay?" Steve said as he looked at him.

"Do you think I looked okay." Farooq groan looked away from them.

Everyone seeing him feeling sorry for him, but to Simon has his own mind.

"Perhaps he can be use to me." Thought Simon with a evil smile.

Next day at school Garfield shut his locker as he finds Cameron and Linda meeting uo with him.

"What's with the long faces, guys?" Garfield asked them.

"There's been an accident at the Star Labs last night." Cameron said.

"Farooq got injured and now is put in a hospital." Linda said sadly.

"Oh man, poor Farooq." Garfield said remembering Farooq as the fun assistant who would talk to the other students to play cards when they're not working. "I hope he gets better."

"From what I've heard, he got bitten by generically altered eels that causes his body to consume bio-electricity in his body." Cameron states.

"We should head down to Star Labs to see him." Linda said as Gar and Cameron agrees.

"Hey, what you guys going?" Asked a familiar voice.

They turn around and see Sapphire with her cheerleading outfit.

"We just going to star labs and visiting Farooq of his condition." Garfield answered

"Maybe I can come with you guys. My dad wants me to go there after school anyway." Sapphire said as she just brush her hair.

"Okay, but no yelling or screaming at us." Linda ordered as they walked off.

"Whatever." 'I'm just want to keep a eye of him.' Sapphire thought looked at Garfield with a smile.

/

The group of four head down to Star Labs as they saw Professor Dayton outside the door.

"Hey Professor. How's Farooq?" Garfield asked.

"He's getting...better. But you all have to see him for yourself." He respond as he let the teens in.

While they're on their way, Farooq was frustrated. First he couldn't watch the game on tv without it fuzzing. Then he couldn't eat or drink without leaving static discharge. But what made him angry was when he over hears what the doctors saying.

"The bio-discharge he's leaving out is too unstable. There's no way we can treat him without taking his suit off." The doctor said.

"Then it pains me to say that until we can find a cure for Farooq, he's going to be put in the isolation chambers." Another doctor replied.

The group of four head down to Star Labs as they saw Professor Dayton outside the door.

"Hey Professor. How's Farooq?" Garfield asked.

"He's getting...better. But you all have to see him for yourself." He respond as he let the teens in.

While they're on their way, Farooq was frustrated. First he couldn't watch the game on tv without it fuzzing. Then he couldn't eat or drink without leaving static discharge. But what made him angry was when he over hears what the doctors saying.

"The bio-discharge he's leaving out is too unstable. There's no way we can treat him without taking his suit off." The doctor said.

"Then it pains me to say that until we can find a cure for Farooq, he's going to be put in the isolation chambers." Another doctor replied.

"They do can't do this to me, I done nothing to them!" Farooq said get out the bed.

"Whoa Farooq, you just need to calm down and need to be patient." Said a nurse.

"Patients always said to me, y'know I got plans after fixed that dame tank? Finish college, perhaps getting married, HAVE A LIFE!" Farooq yelled make a static blast through the room.

"Please Farooq, calm down!" Said the nurse as the two doctors came in.

"Look, we're sorry of what happened to you, but need to stay down!" Said one of the doctor

"I NOT STAYING HERE ANYMORE!" Farooq yelled swing his arm to make a wave of electricity.

The three people got down, dodge the wave that blow up every machine in the room. Farooq looked down on them, he run out the room.

"I'm outta here!" Farooq yelled while running out.

/

As Professor Dayton lead his students inside Star Labs, the lights starts to shift which didn't make them well.

"Do you guys have a light problem?" Linda asked.

"No, something's happened." Professor Dayton said as the doctor ran towards him.

"Steve! Farooq left the medical lab!" the doctor said.

"What! How!?" Steve demands.

"H-He got angry. He shoot bolts of electricity all around and we're lucky we've dodge them." The doctor said as the whole building lost it's lights.

"This is bad, if Farooq is out angry, he could hurt someone!" Steve said in fear, as they hear footsteps coming as they all see the suited Farooq marching while crackling static electricity.

"Doc." Farooq said in a crackling voice.

"That's Farooq?!" Garfield said in shock.

"He really need some tan on that skin." Cameron said in feae

"Doc, you need to fix me, now!" Farooq said as he send out another wave hitting the wall making a warning.

"Kids, get out of here! Run!" Steve yelled as the teens run off.

"Doc, you turn me into this! And you gonna turn me back!" Farooq yelled got his hands full electricity.

"Farooq, I know you upset. But I just need to time to get a antidote." Steve replied

"I DON'T HAVE TIME!" Farooq scream make a static blast at Steve, which he dodge it.

The teens run out of the building, but Garfield looked back and turn into serious.

"I got to find a way to turn into Sprint, and help Steve." Garfield thought

"W-What was that?" Sapphire asked looking scared.

"You guys are gonna need to be somewhere far from the labs. Follow me!" Garfield said as he uses his normal running speed to bring the group down to the bus stop.

"Wait, Garfield! What about you!?" Cameron asked.

"I'm going to go find help!" Garfield said as he run off despite his friends' warning.

"I-Is he crazy going back there!?" Sapphire asked feeling fear for Garfield's safety.

"Don't worry, let's contact the police about this." Linda said as she pulls out her phone.

/

"The cure, Steve! Now!" Farooq shouts as he's getting more worse than before.

"Farooq please, I know you in lot of pain. It's not ready yet, you need to be patient." Steve said now in the corner.

"Everyone keep saying that! I'm helping you all these years, and you want me stay in that hospital! People want me in a chamber for keep them save from me! And you want that to happen!?" Farooq asked make a powerful energy ball.

"Farooq! PLEASE!" Steve begged towards his friend.

Farooq send out a powerful beam towards Steve, suddenly we a green blur came by and grabbed Steve. The beam make a powerful explosives. The blur stops and turns out to be Sprint!

"Yo black out, you seriously need to chill out!" Sprint said

"Out of my way, Sprint!" Farooq demands shouting at the speedster. "This has nothing to do with you!"

"Yeah night light...endangering a laboratory filled with gadgets, doohickeys, and chemicals, let's take this outside." Sprint said as he ran up to Farooq and takes him outside of Star Labs, far from the building.

"Why you!" Farooq shoots out electricity towards Sprint, who dodges them with his own green electricity as he ran up to kick Farooq away.

"Look man, we can talk this like gentlemen and we don't have to resort to fisticuffs?" Sprint suggests.

"How about I take you out!" Farooq yelled as he shoots more electric beams at the green blur.

'Good thing my suit is made of rubber to produce the lightning in my suit!' Sprint thought, lucky that his parents modified his suit a little to put rubber to bounce the electricity off if he ever comes across any statically charged enemies.

"Don't you two get it, without cure, I'm no longer called myself Farooq Gibran! I'm...What's you called last time?" Farooq question to Sprint

"Uh..Night light?" Sprint answered

"Not that, you idiot! Black out...yeah, I like it...I..am...Black Out!" Black Out shout realisng a powerful static elertercity.

Then Sprint spotted a fire hydrant which gave him an idea. He ran down to the hydrant and with the use of his superspeed, he turns the hydrant's knob and saw Farooq shooting lightning at him. Sprint dodge the bolt as it hits the hydrant, breaking it as it sprang gallons of water out from the hydrant, shooting at Farooq as it splashes him.

"NO!" Farooq screams as he starts to lose power from the water, as he grew unconscious and slumps down.

"And that's a wrap." Sprint said as he saw the police coming their way along with Professor Dayton. "He's all yours." he said as he ran off.

/

Garfield's friends wad now in the park, worried about Garfield's safety. But mostly the girls, as they put the hands on their hearts.

"I hope Garfield alright, he always trying to get help!" Linda comment

"Never wanted leave a friend behind." Sapphire comment

"Man you sure are Garfield's girlfriend." Cameron said in deadpan which the girls glare at him.

"He not my boyfriend, we just friends!" Linda/Sapphire said union which both girls shocked.

Suddenly Linda felt her phone buzzing as she looks to be Garfield's contact. "Garfield!" she said as she answers "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks to Sprint, Farooq's now being put under watch in Star Labs." Garfield replied "So where are you guys?"

"At the park. Wait, did you say you saw the Sprint!?" Linda asked.

"Yeah, well I'll meet you guys at the park, I'm pretty close by at the entrance actually." he said as he hangs up.

"Ugh! I'm going to find Gar to see if he got a glimpse of Sprint!" Linda said as she rush down to the park's entrance with Sapphire and Cameron following her.

Later on in Star Labs, Farooq is seen being contained back to his suit in the nullifier cell. He is being watched by Professor Dayton and Simon Staggs.

"I hate to see Farooq like this. He was a good man." Steve said.

"Don't worry, Professor. I will make sure that Farooq will get the help he needs to reverse the effects." Simon said as Steve nodded and walks out of the lab. Simon is left starring at the screen of the imprisoned Farooq. "He could be of use to me in the future."

"So what happened with Farooq is that when the suit he has on produces the electricity inside of him, his powers influenced him emotionally and mentally. That's why he was so angry since the electrical spores must've effected his mind." Cameron said through his analysis with Garfield and Linda.

"Poor Farooq." Linda said looking down. "He didn't deserve for what happened to him."

"Well hopefully he gets the help he needs." Garfield said.

"Logan!" shout a voice as Garfield turns around to see Sapphire "I need you to help me learn about my algebra problem. I need to pass this algebra test by next week so you'll have to help me with it." she said as Linda could've swear that she saw red tint on Sapphire's face.

"Okay, okay. You want to do this now or..." Garfield said interrupt by Sapphire.

"My place again, make sure you knock this time!" Sapphire said as she walked off not knowing she blushing.

Garfield blushing as well knowing what happened last night. He's friends look at him confusing and question at the same time.

"What happened last night, Gar?" Cameron asked

"Northing! just she trying to get the security guards throw me outta the window." Garfield lied to his friends

"Perhaps we can help you by her?" Linda asked

"No, she just want me, pray to me when she gets angry!" Garfield answered walked off.

"She so gonna ripped his heart out, literally." Cameron said as Linda nodded.

/

Sapphire walks down to her locker to head down to her next class. While carrying her books to her chest she leaves out a smile as she looks back at Garfield.

'Garfield Logan.' Sapphire thought as she hid her blush when thinking of the boy.

/

 **Looks like Garfield getting popular with the girls by being a good boy. What gonns happens to next chapter? Tune in to find out! Sign out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Got to keep up my pace of writing, here's Sprint! Enjoy!**

 **/**

 **Chapter 3: Multiplication Table**

One night for the green bolt of lightning traveling around the city, Sprint is out patrolling the fair Syrup City to look around for crime. He then got in contact with his sister through his earpiece.

"Gar, there's a robbery at the First Canadian Bank at Moosic Street and Jambo Ave," Megan informs him.

"On it!" Sprint responds as he sprints down to the location to the robbery.

"Hurry up, Toby!" spoke a scrawny teenage boy with a bowl haircut, black eyes, white skin, wears a red shirt and black pants. "The cops are coming in soon!" he informs while stashing the money in the truck.

"I'm coming, Andrew!" replied a muscular teenager with spiky black hair, white skin, green eyes, and wears a white tank top and cargo brown pants, with black boots. He got in the car while holding his gun "Alright! Score one for the Woodward Brothers!" he said as both brothers hi-five at each other.

"What's up, Woodwards? Missed me?" Sprint asked as he appears beside the window.

"The Sprint!" Andrew yelled as he and Toby are suddenly speeding down and tied up from a lamp post, as the police cars are coming in by their red sports car to see the two tied up.

"Hey! Sprint caught the Woodward Brothers again!" one cop states happily.

"What we do without that awesome hero!" Another cop yelled in excitement

The cops cheer for the green speedster, as he smiles at them right before he runs off.

"Oh yeah, thanks for the help sis." Sprint said as he keeps running.

"Hey I help my brother with the hero work, now come on home. It's almost dinner time." Megan said

"Okay!" Sprint said speed down back home.

/

In star labs we see a grown man yelling at a fat teen.

"Donny Drake, I told you to bring me a suit to the awards." Said a man.

"Oh uh, sorry Danton," replied Donny Drake, a fat orange haired teen with pale skin, shadowy eyes, and wears a white lab coat while wearing a black Klingon shirt and cargo pants and brown sneakers. "I-It's just that Mr. Staggs-"

"Rejected my suit I know, but I'm planning to showcase my suit to the award ceremony." Danton Black replied, he is a man with brown hair, white skin, wears a black long coat, blue shirt, and black pants with black boots.

Simon Staggs appeared on the stage of the award ceremony as he adjusted his tie. "Greetings, everyone. I, Simon Staggs would like to introduce you a new tool of technology that will revolutionize the military forever!"

That Simon nodded his head towards the worker meaning to show it. The worker opens up the curtain revealing it to be a man wearing a black suit with blue lines.

"This is called Clone Divided, this suit will make one soldier form over hundreds or thousands of soldiers," Simon said as he presses the button

The man separating into three of himself. Even each of them looked at each other.

"This is suit will keep this prisoner in jailed for what they cost of the world they did," Simon said full of pride.

Danton glares at Simon, as his fist tightens.

/

"How can you steal my suit after you reject it!?" Danton demands Simon while at his office. Next to Simon is his hulking bodyguard, Java.

"Why Danton, this isn't your suit." Simon denied.

"Same design, same name, same abilities." he listed as he continues to glare at his now former boss "I deserve credit for that suit! I'm going to tell everyone how you've ripped me off!"

"Mr. Black, that would be defaming." Simon said with a smug look "You don't have proof, and your blueprints are now Stagg Industries' property. Now go on or I'll make Java show you the door."

"You don't know how much I did in that suit, it was my prize outta this hell hole! You can't do this Simon, I'll be hunting you down until you tell the truth!" Danton said in full rage.

"Java, would you please," Simon said as his bodyguard came towards him.

"I give three or I throw you out this room," Java said with stern

"Forget it, I'm outta here!" Danton yelled storm off the room.

Danton opens the door and walked in the halls, passing by Donny who now scares at him which Danton scowl doYou're

"You're lucky it's not your problem anymore." Danton growl keeps on walking.

"Oh, thank havens!" Donny said who fall down as he full of reliefs were not his problem anymore.

/

At school, Garfield was reading the news report about the Sprint's crime-stopping the city's thieves.

"Hey, Gar, did you catch my news blog about the Sprint?" Linda asked walking beside him.

"Yeah, and you've got a lot of hits on that blog." He replied. "Where's Cameron, by the way?"

"His mom took him to the hospital." She replied.

"Oh man, is he okay?" He asked in worry.

"Nothing big. His mom overreacted when he got a splinter." Linda said rolling his eyes.

"Well, guess it's just us two," Garfield said which makes Linda smiled with a red tint on her face.

"Garfield!" spoke Sapphire as she walks in between Gar and Linda "Listen, I need help with some history terms for a weekly test at Ms. Sandmarks' class. Can you help me study the vocab with me?" she asked him.

"Well..." Garfield said interrupt by Linda gripping his left arm.

"Sorry, but we gonna spent time each other alone," Linda said with a glare.

Sapphire get angry as she grabbed Garfield's right arm. "I need him for some study, you just getting in the way!"

They pulling Garfield like a tug of war, making his arms getting aches. Thr girls glaring at each other like static electricity connect. While Garfield having a scare yet worried about what would happen.

'Why me!?' he thought to himself as he's being repeatedly pulled "Okay, okay! Why not if Linda can study with us!" he suggests as the girls stopped, not noticing them gritting their teeth.

"Fine! But she better not gets me to fail!" Sapphire said with a huff. "Same place, same time!" she said as she walks away.

"I guess I can join you." Linda said as she narrows her eyes at Sapphire 'Just to make sure she doesn't have any funny business.'

"Great!" he said with a smile "I hope you two can get along. Sapphire's not as bad as you think she is."

"I hope so." She mumbled as they head down to class.

/

In the dark place, we see one light showing the Clone Divided in a capsule. Then a person we know came up the suit as the capsule open.

"Let's see if have life destroyed," Danton said

He put it on fully fit his body, he grabbed the remote and make it like a wristband. Finally, he presses the power button makes the suit's lines turn blue.

"Let the hunt begin," Danton said with an evil smile.

/

At Sapphire's complex home, Garfield and Linda made it to the cheerleader's place.

"I'm not so sure about this," Linda said. "Sapphire's not the kind of girl to hang out with people like us."

"Well, she allows me to come here when she has problems with studying," Garfield replied.

"Don't you find it at least a bit strange that she asks you to come over to her place?" Linda asked as they are now in the elevator.

"What do you mean?" Gar asked as Linda sigh.

"Sometimes I wonder how are you a straight-A student," Linda said giving Garfield a shrug.

/

Garfield talking about of the history of greatest investors while the girls keep glaring each other.

'Why she doing here, it's a perfect time for having fun with Garfield.' Sapphire Thought in anger

' I'm got my eyes on you, Blue Girl.' Linda thought

Soo one of the window glass break and making smoke all around them.

"What was that!?" Sapphire asked while coughing up the smoke as she felt hands grabbing her arms "Let me go!"

"Sapphire!" Garfield yelled as he saw Sapphire being taken as he saw Linda closing her eyes while coughing. He quickly speeds up by knocking the men grabbing Sapphire.

The blond girl didn't know what happened as the green blur grabs her and Linda out of the room, while the blur came back knocking the clones out. As soon as the smoke is cleared, the clones are gone.

"Weird." He said as he quickly ran up to join up with the two girls as he coughs right behind them unsuspectingly.

"What was...that?" Linda asked.

"I-I don't know, but I think we were attacked," Sapphire replied.

"Maybe we should end the study, how about a lunch break?" Garfield asked as the girls nodded.

"I gonna call the police for what happened, even dad to see this." Sapphire state pulls out her phone.

Unaware of them, they were heard by Multiplex as he smiles evilly.

"Yes, bring him here and I will get him for sure!" Multiplex said laughed evilly

In the afternoon, We see the cops checking around here, finding any evidence. Even see Stagg Simon really piss off of who trying to hurt his daughter.

"I ever find out who did this to my daughter, will be in worst in pain of its life!" Simon said in anger

"Sir your daughter and her friends are here," Java said looked at the three teens.

"Daddy!" Sapphire said as she hugs her father.

"Are you okay, my dear?" Simon asked her daughter.

"Yes, some goons were trying to take me but then I think the Sprint saved us from them," Sapphire said.

"It's true, Mr. Staggs. There was smoke around is and I didn't see them. Gar, did you saw who they were?" She asked him.

"Well, I see five-man looks exactly the same, his suit a black with blue light," Garfield said that's shocked, Simon

"No...he didn't, he can't have that suit!" Simon said

"Oh I got the suit Stagg, and I'm gonna make you pay!" Said a familiar voice.

Appearing around them are hundreds of clones of Multiplex. Each knocking out the cops and Java. Simon backs away as a group of Multiplex grabs the man.

"Dad!" Sapphire cried out.

"Sorry girly, but your father and I have some important business to discuss." Multiplex replied as hos clones push the three teens away while getting away with Simon to a truck.

"Let me go damn it!" Simon said the struggle to break free.

The Multiplex fuse back into five beings, they drove off with Simone.

"Daddy!" Sapphire yelled in sadness.

"You two go find the phone and called the police station, while I get these people in treatment," Garfield said

"Okay!" The girls

The girls going towards the living room, when it close and clear Garfield going towards his backpack and pull out his hero uniform.

/

Mark and Marie heard the phone ring as Marie picks it up. "Yes?"

"Mom, get Dad down to Staggs Tower, a bunch of cops are knocked out and need paramedics," Gar replied to the phone. "Long story short, a man wearing a black suit with blue lines kidnapped Simon Stagg and took him somewhere."

"Okay honey, me and your father will go down there and pick up traces of any chemical makeup to track down this villain," Marie replied as she nodded her husband.

"Thanks, mom," Garfield said as he's in his Sprint costume, running at a fast speed looking around the city for Simon Staggs. He remembered the license plate number of the getaway van Multiplex and his clones were driving so he contacts his sister "Meg, look up for any black vans on the database!"

"On it, Gar." Megan said over the comlink as Sprint continues to run around until his sister calls back "Okay, I've got three pinpoint locations for that van! Warehouse, factory, and port bay."

"Got it, it's go time!" Sprint said run fast towards the three pinpoints.

He runs really fast to be there on time, he runs towards the closest one the warehouse. Which see some Multiplex stealing some stuff. He beat them down at high speed when he finishes there no sign of Stagg. So he went towards another pinpoint the port pay.

When he gets there he sees much of Multiplex stealing a big boat, Sprint grabbed them forming a circle and tie up with a rope to trap them.

"Gar I know the way to stop the Multiplex!" Megan said

"Really what is that?" Sprint asked

"You must find the original person, when you take him out they will disappear," Megan answered

"Alright, the last pinpoint is the Metal Factory." Sprint said speed off to the location.

/

At the Metal Factory, Simon Staggs is seen chained to a large board while hanging over a large tank full of molten lead.

"Please Danton, don't do this!" Simon begs.

Multiplex chuckled "You should've thought of that after you stole my work," he said as his clone is there on the lever "Soon you'll be nothing but metal once you're dipped in!" he laughs at his former boss.

"I promise I'll tell everyone you created the Clone Divided, I even pay you over billion dollars. Just spare me!" Simon begging for his life.

"It's too late! Hope you enjoy your afterlife, BE GONE STAGG! AND IT'S MULTIPLEX!" Multiple yelled as his clone pull the lever!

Simon sends down to the lava, screaming from the top of his lungs."AHHHH"

Suddenly the door open, a green blur came in and a spilt-second it grabbed Simon. And he falls down to the ground, the blur revealing to be Sprint. Sprint got up and glare at the multiplex.

"You know you should take that deal." Sprint said

"So you're the one who's been taking down my clones!" Multiplex snarled, as he multiplies himself to twenty as his clones charge at him.

Sprint dodge one clone from attacking him as he dodges another. The clones group up to gang up on him and Staggs as Sprint grabs Staggs and ran out of the factory and drop him off outside.

"Stay out for safety. I'll take down the original!" Sprint said as he ran back to the factory leaving Simon to go find the police.

The speedster blur past the clones trying to take him down, but they all fall down as Sprint stops by to three Multiplex.

"Alright, either turn yourselves' in or we'll have to do it the hard way!" Sprint orders Multiplex.

"You've gotten my way of revenge for the last time, speedster!" Multiplex declares as he and his clones charge at Sprint who dodges their punches as he kicks them down as he grabs on the original. As Sprint punches Multiplex's lights out, all of his clones disappeared.

"Alright, next stop is the police." Sprint said as he grabs Multiplex to drop him off to the police.

/

Back to Stagg Tower, we see Linda and Sapphire in the living looking for someone.

"Where could have Gar be? He was here second ago." Linda said looked around.

"He says he gets treatment for the police," Sapphire replied

"And I did, just on the bottom floor," Garfield said came in the room.

"Garfield!" Linda and Sapphire said as they confront him.

"The paramedics are treating the cops right now." Garfield points out.

"But what about my dad? Where is he?" Sapphire asked worryingly, and then her phone rings seeing her dad's contact number.

"I'm fine sweetie, I'm just got some bruised that's all. I should thank Sprint...just this once." Simon said in the end in venom.

"I just glad your alright, please go to the hospital for treatment," Sapphire said in worried

"I'll do it sweetie just stay at home," Simon said as he hangs up.

"How's your dad, it's he alright?" Linda asked

"He's fine, just going to the hospital for treatment. So what do we do Gar?" Sapphire asked the teen.

"Well...we can go back to my place to study since the police and paramedics are here. Just for concentrating on our school work." Garfield suggested.

'G-Go to Gar's place?!' Sapphire and Linda all thought at the same time, they've never been to Garfield's house before and this is an opportunity to them. "Sure!"

"Great! I'll contact my sister to let them know that I have guests over." Garfield said as he doesn't notice Linda and Sapphire's dreamy look towards him from behind while he contacts his sister.

/

In the Iron Heights Prison, we seeing Danton wearing an orange bodysuit uniform. He was sitting on his bed keep glaring on the television: the Sprint one of his victories. Even seeing the Simon on the News giving him an award for inventing the suit ( which he steal by the way).

Suddenly a tray of food slides through the door as he heard the guard. "Dinner."

He grabbed it and looked at it. "Now I have two being I want to destroy. I'm coming for you Stagg...Especially you Sprint." He throws the tray at the tv. "I GET YOU TWO SOMEDAY!"

 **/**

 **I'm sorry for not updated my story, just working on all the stories chapter. So next time I update in every week or two days if I get the time. Sign out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's your chapter everyone, gotta keep going.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Cold Case**

Night time at Syrup City, where a museum is taken place. Under the display was a blue diamond that appears to be going to be a special show for it's grand opening, Sapphire Eye. A security guard is seen walking past the Sapphire Eye as suddenly he felt a chill.

"Geez, I thought the air conditioner wasn't suppose to be on for another hour." he said while rubbing his arms for warmth.

"Let me increase that." spoke a feminine voice.

"Who's there?!" The guard asked while using his flashlight as a shadowy figure avoids the light. He looks around until he felt a pat on his back.

"Why don't you chill out." she said as the guard is suddenly coated with ice, freezing him in an instant, dropping his flashlight.

"Now for the Sapphire." the light from the flashlight shows the thief. She is a tall, pale woman with snow-like hair, blue eyes, blue lips, and her outfit is a blue one-piece bathing suit with a blue diamond on the center of her chest, blue arm sleeves with fur trims and fingerless gloves. She wears blue boots with white fur trims around, as an alarm went off. "Tsh, time to walk out of here!" she said as she raise her hand up and covers the whole museum around with her ice, blocking the guards from entering. She then creates an ice pillar to go up on the top window.

By the time Sprint came to the museum to join the guards, the whole room is coated with ice.

"Ice? Where did that came from?" Sprint asked wondering where does that ice came from.

Sprint speed down towards the Dino Place, seeing couple of guards freeze and solids like a statue. So he do a trick, he rubs his hands so fast that make them red and steaming. He called it Steam.

"Now it's time to test it out." Sprint said put his hands on one of the guards statue. It melting in pieces, that freed the guard.

"T-T-Thanks, S-S-Sprint." one guard said.

"Your welcome. Now can you tell me who did this?" Sprint asked.

"S-Some lady was the one who froze us all." the other guard answered. "I recognize her from the files, she's Killer Frost.

"Killer Frost, huh?" Sprint said as he ran around the museum looking for Killer Frost. Then he found the woman who seems to be wearing nothing but her bathing suit "Uh miss, aren't you cold wearing that?"

Killer Frost turn as she grins in seeing Sprint "Don't worry, I'm already cold!" she stomps on the ground, creating an ice floor below Sprint's feet. "Later, cutie." she said as she jumps down to the sewers and blocking her escape, while Sprint ran to chase her only to slip on the ice.

"Whoa!" Sprint yelled slipping towards a snow man. He crash towards it, he in a pile of snow with a snowman's head top his head.

"Happy Birthday!" Said the head of the snowman.

"Why I got this image in my head." Sprint asked

So the Sprint speed off to unfreeze the guards and probably gets some chocolate coco.

* * *

"I can't believe that I lost her." Garfield lamented as he drinks hot cocoa his mom made.

"You'll eventually fight formidable enemies at some point, dear." Marie replied.

"I guess, that Killer Frost, I should be fast enough to catch her but I slipped. Literally." Garfield said.

"Perhaps you need some equipment for your uniform and your shoes." Mark said make a idea for his son.

"Maybe you need some ice skating, not I make fun of you cause you need be slipping all over in the ice." Megan said with a smirk

"You maybe right, I just need to lay down until my head stops freeze." Garfield said drink his coco.

* * *

Meanwhile in a cold ice layer, Killer Frost is seen holding the Sapphire Eye with interests. She grins that she has given the Sprint guy a slippery fall.

"I can get used to this city." She said as she lay on her frozen couch.

"What do you mean by that, girl." Said a feminine voice

A white owl came in by towards the couch, sat next to her. She glows in white light, shape shifter into a girl about older of Garfield age. She has light brown skin, white hair, and green eyes. She was wearing a white bikini top and jeans skirt. Has a white heels on. Her named is Nora, Killer Frost best friend.

"I have a enemy that I beat." Killer Frost said as she pull a picture of the Sprint.

"Mmm, he kinda cute when you get your hands on him." Nora said lick her lips lusting.

"Who knows, maybe once he learns to beat me, but you and I know that's impossible." Killer Frost said pressing her arms under her chest.

"Yes, speedsters may be fast, but ice slows them down." Nora replied as she sat on the couch cross legged "Speedsters can slip up through slippery slopes, freeze their legs and they become instantly cold. Captain Cold is basically the first villain that gave the Flash a challenge."

"Hmm, I heard that Cold knows the Flash's secret identity. But never shared it to us." Nora states.

"Then we'll just have to stick around until we get to know of the Sprint." Killer Frost said as she freezes the picture of the Sprint, along with the Sapphire Eye.

* * *

Meanwhile at school.

"Achoo!" Garfield sneezed while walking along with Linda and Cameron.

"Please cover your sneeze." Cameron said covering his face.

"You okay, Gar?" Linda asked him in concern.

"Just a little head cold, mom said I'll be better." Garfield replied as he sniffled.

"So have any of you guys heard? The notorious ice thief, Killer Frost, is here in Syrup City!" Linda states.

"Yeah, thanks to her changing the weather too much I got a cold!" Garfield said as he blow another sneeze. "Achoo!

"Well I heard the Sprint was lost to her, by slipping towards a snowman." Linda said

"You really good of tracking down rumors." Garfield said with a smirk

"I don't track down rumors, not until I get their facts checked." Linda said as she has a determined glint towards her eyes "In fact, I'm going to go to the crime scene to see if I can get the police to get me to interview him for my blog."

Before Garfield could reply, he accidentally bumped into someone. "Oof! um, sorry."

"Hey man, it's cool." spoke a tall, muscular teenage boy with brown hair, brown eyes, white skin, strong chin, and wears a white shirt with his blue and yellow letterman jacket and blue jeans with green sneakers. "Say, you wouldn't happen to see Sapphire Staggs around here?"

"Sapphire? Well she does go to our class." Garfield replied to him.

"Oh really? Thanks man!" The jock said shaking Garfield's hand "The name's Rex Mason, junior varsity of the wrestling team."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Garfield Logan, nineth grade of the science department." Garfield replied with a smile.

"Can you please bring me to that class she goes?" Rex asked

"Sure." Garfield answered

They walked to class which it's early by the way, seeing few students in here. Including the Sapphire was there sitting in her desk.

"Hey Sapphire." Garfield said with a hand.

"Hi Gar.." Sapphire replies interrupted by seeing Rex. "YOU!"

"Hey Saph." Rex said sheepishly, as Sapphire slaps him across the face, shocking Garfield, Linda, and Cameron.

"YOU HAVE A LOT OF NERVE SHOWING YOUR FACE HERE!" Sapphire yelled at him as she runs off from her classroom.

"Whoa, what's up with that?" Cameron asked.

"I should've seen it coming." Rex said with a frown "It's partially my fault."

"Lin, you think you can give Sapphire a little girl-to-girl talk?" Garfield asked her.

"Well, I'll go so see what's wrong with her." Linda replied as she went to chase after Sapphire.

"Okay, what happened between you two?" Garfield asked to the jock.

"Well I did a terrible thing to upset. It about two years ago when I getting popular to the ladies, one day when I beat another match. I went to the locker room to changed be with date with Sapphire. But a grown girl came up to me full naked and..." Rex said

"Let me guess, you have sex with that girl and Sapphire saw you." Cameron said

"It wasn't like that!" Rex said in exclaimation. "That girl was trying to force herself at me and Sapphire saw it and misunderstood the situation. Since then we haven't talked."

"So you're trying to clear up the misunderstanding." Garfield said as Rex nodded.

"Well hopefully you get the chance to talk to her, but the way she is I'm not sure." Cameron said.

"I guess you have a point." Rex said feeling down.

"Hey, what's in the past is in the past." Garfield said cheering up Rex "As long as you feel bad for something you've did in the past I'm sure Sapphire will hear you out."

"I don't know Garfield, you seen her and maybe she not love me anymore." Rex said with his head down.

"Don't say that, one day you will prove that you love her just to be patient." Garfield explain

"Your right, just one day Rex. Just one day." Rex said to himself

* * *

Later on, after school.

"So how do you think things will turn out?" Garfield asked.

"Well I've talked to Sapphire and she was downright angry." Linda said "Guessing whatever Rex did he should make it up to her soon."

"I hope so, that girl need to understand Rex is just misunderstanding..." Garfield said Interrupted got a phone call. "Hello?"

"Garfield, trouble down in the Jewelry Store. Has some say a snow storm... It's gotta be Killer Frost." Megan said on the phone

"Okay, gotta go my mom wants me to go in the store for getting food from home." Garfield said as he run off.

"Uh..okay tell her say hello for me." Linda called out

* * *

Sprint ran across town when he makes it to the Jewelry store. He saw many people frozen but no Killer Frost in sight.

"Too late, she got away." he said as he ran towards the people and speed warm them. Once the people are warm and unfrozen, Sprint looks for clues for Killer Frost's whereabouts until he saw a trail of snow at the back door. "This could be it."

He followed the trail of snow which leads to a back alleyway. He looks around and sees a white owl. "Owl?" he asked as suddenly he felt a kick from behind, causing him to be launch out of the alleyway.

"Ready for round 2, Sprinty?" Killer Frost asked as she walks towards him.

Meanwhile among the bystanders Linda saw what's going on as she spotted the battle. "No way! This is so going to my blog!" she held her phone up to record the fight between Sprint and Killer Frost.

"Okay, you seriously punch hard like a ice!" Sprint said rubbing his back

"Thank you, now time for you to get capture!" Killer Frost said make a ice beam at the ground making a ice field.

"Nice try cause I repair this time." Sprint as he press his arm.

Suddenly a metal claws pop out the shoes, which shocked them.

"Incase I don't fall down or slipping this claws shoes can make me stand." Sprint said

"Clever." Killer Frost smirked as her hands glow white "But let's not wait around!"

Meanwhile the owl changed back to Nora as she sits on the rooftop watching the fight. She then spotted a girl recording the fight. 'Hmm, she looks like that girl from the Sprint blog.' Nora thought as she looks up her own smartphone and checks the Sprint blog website. 'Hmm, Linda Park, looking for an interview for Sprint.' she thought as an idea pops out of her head.

As Killer Frost is about to make her move, she saw the white owl flying up the sky. "Well looks like we're going to have to cut this fight short, Sprinty." she said.

"Not until I take you to the authorities." Sprint said as he ran up to her, only for Frost to tap on his shoulder, freezing it and trip him down. "Ah!" he winced as he felt his frozen shoulder.

"Better warm that shoulder up, but we'll meet again." Killer Frost said as she does a double flip to the opened sewer hole, then freeze it with ice block to block anyone from getting in.

"Man, this ice battle really getting me frost bites!" Sprint said make Steam Rubbed, put it on his hands on his shoulder make it warm. "Much better."

Linda was frustrated cause isn't enough. "Dang their has to be way get more info."

"Perhaps I can help you." Said a voice.

Linda turn around and see was Nora in her human form.

"Who are you?" Linda asked

"I'm Nora and I got some info of what the Sprint headquarters is." Nora said as she shocked

"Really what is it, tell me!" Linda begged

"Just meet up at this address and I'll let you know." Nora said as she walks away leaving Linda the address.

"Finally, a tip that would lead me to Sprint!" Linda said not noticing Nora's smirk.

"How's your shoulder, Gar?" Megan asked him while handing him a warm blanket.

"Little cold, but fine. These villains keep getting stronger everyday." Garfield said relax on the couch.

"You just need to get your uniform new gear of warm heat." Megan said look at the hoodie.

"I wish, but how we gonna do that?" Garfield asked

"Perhaps it's time for a new uniform." Mark said grabbed Garfield's hero uniform.

"What kind of suit you making honey?" Maire asked

"It's a surprise." Mark answered with a smirk.

* * *

Meanwhile, Linda walks down to the location that Nora gave her. It was an abandoned subway station and for some reason it feels so cold in there.

"How can this be Sprint's HQ if it's so cold, unless..." Linda's eyes widen as she saw snow on the ground. When she backs away, the exit is blocked with a giant ice block.

"Nah, ah, ah, can't escape." Killer Frost said as she makes her appearance known.

"Killer Frost!" Linda yelled as she looks for a way to escape, but then felt a rag covering her mouth as she breaths in the rag instantly knocked her out.

"Thanks to good old chloroform we have a hostage." Nora said as she held the unconscious Linda up.

"Better put her into something more fitting for this situation." Frost told her with an evil smile. "We're going to learn Sprint's identity for ourselves."

"I know just the outfit for her!" Nora squeed as she picks up Linda bridal style to their hidden base, while Killer Frost snatch Linda's phone to access to her blog.

"And now to send a message to Sprint." She said as she access to the Sprint blog.

* * *

Garfield was doing his homework cause his father making his new hero suit. When he finish lodge in his chair, cause his now bored in his mind. "What I'm going to do, maybe go check of Linda's Blog."

Garfield checking the Linda's Blog, it's actually pretty good. She taking good picture and doing a good stories for Sprint. Until he got caught by a strange text. "What the?"

It was a new post that the text saids "Exclusive Message for Sprint". It was a video as he taps it and plays it, as the video starts playing, Killer Frost's face is in it.

"Hello millions of readers and bloggers watching this." She starts "This is exclusively for the Sprint, cause if you ask me why am I recording from a Ms. Linda Park's blog, cause here she is!"

The video shows a tied up Linda Park, wearing a white ice skating leotard and wearing blue cottenball slippers as she is gagged in the mouth.

"This snooping reporter is very interested in who you are, so why don't you come and find us at the subway tunnels or Princess here will feel colder once I turn the temperature around her to Sub-Zero." Killer Frost said as she stroke the frightened Linda's chin. "See you soon, speedster."

Garfield was now scared and angry of what those girls did. He rush down to his parents lab, seeing his father working on a strange suit.

"Dad! Linda in trouble, Killer Frost got her!" Garfield yelled in worry.

"Oh no, don't worry Garfield. I'm just finish up your new hero uniform." Mark replied as he show his new suit for his son.

"Thanks Dad, now on to save Linda!" Garfield said as he wears the suit and ran out of the house to go find and save Linda.

* * *

Linda was scared, she was trapped by two villainous girls and she was shivering because of the outfit she's wearing.

"Ooh, I can see your goosebumps." Nora said as she rubs Linda's bare arm.

"P-Please, let me go." Linda shivered, seeing her own breath.

"Can't do it, not until Sprint comes in and we can all see who he is under that mask." Frost states as her hand touch Linda's thigh, causing the girl to flinch. "Cold hands, I know."

"Let me go! I can't take it anymore, my body is..." Linda said begin to close her eyes.

Suddenly the ice block break apart from a explosives. The gals turn around shocked to see the Sprint with a new uniform.

He wearing a black speedster jacket with a green lightning symbol on the left chest and one big symbol on the back. With a blue winter jeans that had knee pads on. Has metal speedster boots that glow purple. Wearing a purple goggles that connect to a hood.

"Leave her alone." Sprint said with anger.

"Just in time!" Killer Frost said as she grins "We'll release her, if you remove those goggles to show us your secret identity. And if you try to capture her, the whole floor around us is covered in ice, so you'll just end up slippering around."

"Actually, my suit is much more compatible for my icy solution." Sprint said with a grin.

"What?!" Killer Frost asked with shocking.

At this point, Sprint open his claws shoes but this time is bigger and shaper than old one. He speed down towards Linda, has the shoes keep him steady. He grabbed Linda carrying her bridal style, Sprint smirk at Killer Frost.

"I'm be right back!" Sprint said speed down to the exit.

"Dang it!" Killer Frost said

At the spilt second he came back, without Linda. "I'm take her to the hospital, so let's get this party started!" He goes to his stand.

Killer Frost snarled as she shoots her ice towards Sprint, who dodges it with his pugraded speed. He picks out some rope as he runs around her, causing Killer Frost getting bound and eventually falls on the floor with her butt, tied in some kind of metal rope.

"What kind of rope is this!?" Killer Frost demands. "This rope feels...warm."

"Thermal rope, used to reduce cold temperature with warm counters. You can never get out of that rope." Sprint said.

"Well, since I'm all tied up you might as well carry me to the police. I prefer on the shoulder so you can get a nice view of my rear." Frost flirts giving him a wink.

"Uh...you may be easy on the eyes but you're still cold hearted so I'm going to take you to the police." He said as he went to carry her bridal style, but looks around for the other girl "Where's the other girl with you?"

"I don't know, she always getting places in this city." Killer Frost said pretending to annoy

Sprint sigh and speed down to the police, unaware that the owl was top of the ceiling this whole time.

"Cute, but dump." Nora said fly through the window

* * *

The next day at school.

"Man Linda, I heard that you were at the hospital." Cameron said as he, Gar and Linda are in class.

"Yeah, it was a quick check up. They took me to get a warm bath for an hour and I'm not suffering any frostbites." Linda replied "Gotta thank Sprint for saving me in time."

"Well that's Sprint." Garfield said as he look to see Sapphire with Rex.

"You got to believe me Saph, I'm never do that! Please, give me a second chance!" Rex said begging

"I'm do want to trust you Rex, it not just that accident. You keep hanging out with your friends all the time rather than me. Training all the time rather than date me. Trying to be popular forgetting all about me." Sapphire said with sadness

Rex felt sad and guilty about it as he spoke "Look, I don't care about that stuff anymore. Just please come back to me, Saph. I missed you."

Sapphire didn't know what to do as she thought of giving Rex a second chance. "Alright, Rex. I'm giving you one chance. But cross me again and that's it!"

"Don't worry, Sapphire. I will never disappoint you again!" Rex said as he hugs Sapphire.

"Looks like everything is settled for those two." Garfield comments.

"Yeah, guess those two just needed a push." Linda said as she looks at her crush.

* * *

Killer Frost was in her icy cold cell, she not that mad of being locked up. She just smiling of what happens.

"Well I almost got his identity, mark my words handsome I will find who are." Killer Frost said

Just that a familiar owl came in the room from the window. It has two keys on it's mouth.

"I'm got it girl, one key to open that necklace around your neck and open the door." Nora said let go of the keys.

"Thanks Nora, let's get outta this place." Killer Frost said unlocked the necklace.

At soon two girls escape prison, and even finding way to get some info for Sprint.

* * *

 **At this temperature, Sprint needs lot of coco to get warm. And starters, yes Nora is my first OC character I made up Frost maybe a villian but still needs a friend to company her whej she lonely. The owl form is perfect for Nora to break out Frost. Stay tune for next chapter of the Sprint! Sign out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's Five! A familiar villian that make sounds that blow our brains out!**

 **/**

 **Chapter 5: Soundwaves**

Loud music can be heard from a night club, as everyone dances around of the rock n'roll punk music. At a lounge, there seem to be a meeting between some gangsters and one man.

"So you see that we have a speedster problem, Mr. Rockson." The gangster told as he plays a video of the Sprint stopping robberies "And we think with your fancy guitar of yours we can take him."

"I don know, mate. Seems to not be at my alley." Replied a pale, spiky haired Australian boy with yellow eyes, red iris, and his outfit consist of a sleeveless orange jumpsuit, blackboots, and some buttons on his chest.

"If you don't do it, we never get the money for this place." The gangster replied

"Not my problem mate." Mr. Rockson said

"I heard he thinks your song is annoying and lame." The gangster said which makes the rockstar shocked

"WHAT!? NO ONE SAY MY MUSIC ANNOYING AND LAME!" Mr. Rockson yelled in rage.

/

At the school cafeteria Garfield is seen with his friends as Linda talks about her first encounter with Sprint.

"How are you feeling, Lin?" Garfield asked her.

"I'm fine. Doctors told me that I'm gonna need to take warm showers and I'm fine." Linda replied "But seeing the Sprint in action and rescuing me was the biggest scoop! I wonder if I cam get an interview with him?"

"You just got out of the hospital and you want to see him again?" Cameron asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What can I say? I'm a woman on the role!" Lin said excitement

"You are a so adventurous." Garfield said with a smile.

"Anyway, I hear this school's own band is playing at this cool underground concert under the basement of this music store." Linda states as she holds out a flyer "They're called the Maniax, a independent progressive rock band that tributes progressive rock from the 70s and 90s."

"I don't know, my Mom always say that I might go deaf if I go." Cameron said.

"Don't worry, Cameron. Rock music is a way to give you the adrenaline rush that you'll need." Garfield said.

"You think so?" Cameron asked as suddenly Garfield got an alert from his phone.

"Yeah, positive." Garfield replied as he reads the alert, showing a live fee news report about some jumpsuit wearing punk using his guitar to cause loud powerful noise. "I just remembered that I got to do something for class, see ya later!" he said as he walk out at a normal speed.

"well since we here maybe we can~" Cameron said

"I'm outta here." Linda said got out the seat and walked off

"Aw come on! You always talked to him!" Cameron yelled

A familiar rocked star using his guitar make a blast of sound at a vehicle. "Rock on!"

Suddenly the Sprint came in a second and punch him in the face sending him to the ground. "Dude, you really need some practice!"

"So I finally get to meet the Sprint." the rock star said as he stands up "The name's Punk Rocket, and I'm calling you out, Sprint!"

"That's new." Sprint replied.

"You ain't seeing nothing, mate!" Punk Rocket said as he held his guitar and strung it down, blaring out a super sonic soundwave that cause the speedster to be pushed back.

"Oh man, that's one guitar." Sprint said as Punk Rocket strung his guitar again, this time setting up laser lights.

"How about a laser light show!" Punk Rocket said as he shoots lasers towards the Sprint who keeps dodging them.

"Dude, you looking at speedster that can dodge everything." Sprint said dodge another laser.

"How about some smoke!" Punk Rocket said release a lots of tear gas.

Sprint held up his arms and spin them make a tornado of both sides, sucking up the tear gas. Release it to the gas.

"Dang, you're too fast." Punk Rocket grumbled as he smirk "But let's put into some special effects!" he said as he tune in his guitar, as it levitates. He stands on top of it as he fly around Sprint, as it shot out fire and sparks creating multicolor clouds and a monster made of pure sound.

"What in the world!?" Sprint exclaimed.

"RROOAAARR!" the sound monster shouts as it punches Sprint across the street.

"See ya next time, bloke! Have fun with my monster made of sound!" Punk Rocket said as he escapes, leaving Sprint to deal with the sound monster.

The sound monster make a sonic scream that Sprint dodge the attack and keep thinking. ' How I suppose to defeat I can't hit. Perhaps?"

The sprint run around as fast he can making a sound, meaning go faster than the speed of sound. The monster gets shattered away in pieces.

Later, at the Logan's Home.

"Man Gar, it seems that you're dealing with some punk who can manipulate soundwaves." Mark said as he looks at the footage.

"Yeah, this guy looks like a rock star with a tricked out guitar." Garfield said while he's unhooded.

"I got the info on this Punk Rocket." Megan replied as she reads the file on her laptop "Peter Rocksman is an Australian guitarist after he got out of juvie and became an independent musician. He's known for his tricked out guitar that he used for his performance, but had used it to commit crimes since he's known as a hired mercenary."

"Man good thing I have a plan of taking down that monster. I got get a ear infection for this." Garfield said as he rubbing his ears.

"I make a infection that help you don't hear his music." Mark said while thinking a idea.

"I'll be sure to get that." Garfield said as they hear the doorbell ring.

"I think it's one of your friends, Gar." Megan said pointing at the screen, showing Cameron and Linda up at the door.

Garfield quickly discard his suit as he wears his regular clothing as he comes to the door. He opens it to see his friends "Cam! Lin! What bring you guys here?"

"We got tickets for the Maniax tomorrow!" Linda said holding up three tickets. "We were wondering if you'll be there to see the band?"

"Well.." Garfield said interrupted by his sister

"Of course he there, just get him out the house sometimes." Megan said

"Great see you there, Gar!" Linda said give him the ticket and they walked off.

Once the both Logan got in and talked.

"Why you two do that, we suppose get Punk Rocket." Garfield said

"Punk Rocket can be dealt with anytime, son. For now you should go and enjoy your teenage life while you can." Mark told him.

"Besides, even heroes needs a little break once in a while." Megan said.

"Well, I guess I do need a break from the crime fighting." Garfield said as he thought about it "Okay, I'll go to the concert tomorrow, but if I see Punk Rocket before then I'm taking him down."

"We'll keep you on alert." Megan said as Garfield ran up to the stairs.

The next day at Punk Rocket's club.

"We thought we told ya to take care of Sprint!" the gangster boss told Punk Rocket who's just tuning in his guitar.

"And I said I will, just resting up my guitar by testing out the sound." Punk Rocket respond. "Once I'm done, I'm goin' to get a chili dog, crash the arcade, and then find the speedster." he said with a shrug.

"He just wast of our time, we should pick the big one." Said the member of the gang.

"Hold it, even teens needs a break anyway, so do I." The gangster boss said walked off.

"Hey wait up boss!" Said the member of the gang. As others catch up

/

A car drove down to the Harmony Music Store as Mark drops Garfield and his place to the place.

"Well, this is the place." Garfield said looking at the lights up. "Thanks for dropping us off, dad."

You two, now why don't you kids have fun. I'll be at the hospital giving sponge baths." Mark said as he drives out, leaving the three at the store.

"Well, let's go rock on at the underground concert!" Linda said as she charge in first.

"At least it keeps her from blogging about Sprint." Cameron states.

"Yeah, she's so hyperactive." Garfield replied as they all enter the store to head down to the club downstairs.

Garfield, Linda, and Cameron saw a bunch of other teenagers hanging out and dancing around as the band starts playing.

"Man this place is packed, you guys need me I'll be in the snack bar." Cameron said going to the snack place.

"I find us a place to relax." Linda said walked off.

"I just be walking around a little." Garfield said

Garfield goes to the dance floor seeing people dance around in their own style. Suddenly he got bump to a person.

"Oops sorry about that." Garfield apologize

"Oh it's okay." Said a female voice

The girl has long blond hair, teal eyes, white skin, and wears a red jacket, black striped shirt, and blue jean shorts with red sneakers on. The unique feature about her are the red goggles over her head.

"Let me guess, new to the underground?" she asked him.

"Yeah, name's Garfield." he replied.

"Jessica, but you can call me Jesse." she greets. "This band isn't as good as Dragon Force, that band has more rock than a New Kids on the Block concert."

"Who?" Garfield asked.

"Old boy band, so cheesy they make One Direction look like Backstreet." Jesse said as she suddenly eats a piece of chicken.

"Where did you get that chicken?" Garfield asked her in confusion.

"How does gravity go down?" Jesse counters which makes Garfield look more confused "Come on, let's go dance near the stage!" she said as she held Garfield's hand as they head down to a forest of dancing teens.

Soon Linda was sitting on a booth, looked down thinking with blushing. 'Maybe I asked him to dance with me...Just do it girl!'

"What's up with you?" Cameron asked came by with tray of food.

"Northing! Anyway where's Garfield?" Linda asked

"I saw him dancing in the crowd." Cameron answered while eating

"Oh, well then I'll go join him." Linda said as she walks away "Also, don't eat anything that you're allergic to!"

"Alright!" Cameron said as he takes out some chips, as suddenly a punkish looking girl with lots of piercings sit by him.

"Hey cutie, you look like you could use some piercings." she asked as Cameron look nervous.

"Uh...help?" Cameron said, feeling nervous about the piercing and tattoo filled girl.

Linda walk through the sea of crowd as she spotted Garfield. "Garfield!" she shouts as the blond looks at her direction.

"Lin!" Garfield said as suddenly the music stops. The crowd looks up stage as they see a cloud of smoke, the band was suddenly pushed aside when Punk Rocket steps in.

"Alright Syrup City! Get ready to rock!" Punk Rocket shouts.

Punk Rocket make a music blast through the building, shaking all over as make everyone scare. The teens ran outs the building.

"Lin! Get out of here, I'll get Cameron." Garfield said which cue to change into Sprint.

"Okay be careful!" Linda yelled

Sprint speed around to get everyone out of the basement concert. He even finds Cameron and saves him from getting piercings on his lips in the closet. Once he get everyone out, he is face to face with Punk Rocket.

"What are you doing here?" Sprint demands.

"Playing my music, and you scared away my audience!" Punk Rocket told him with a glare.

"You put a music that almost make the house down, literally!" Sprint said angrily

"Mate, you so get your grove on! Here's my move!" Punk Rocket said as he let out a giant blast make the Sprint hit the wall. "Mega Boom!"

Sprint was on the ground got injured a little due his ears ringing. Punk Rocket release the same moved towards Sprint, but Sprint got saved by a flash speed.

A flash speed stop realized its a female speedster. She wearing a black demo mask, red and yellow suit with a lightning symbol on the chest. And yellow glove and boots.

"What the heck are you⁉" Punk Rocket asked

"It's Jesse Quick, and your time of playin music is over." Jesse said

Sprint couldn't hear her due to the ringing in his ears, as he shouts "WHAT!?"

"Your deaf, but you'll get your hearing back." Jesse Quick respond, as she ran up to Punk Rocket before he can strum his guitar, and punch his guitar to pieces.

"My guitar!" Punk Rocket shouts "You Sheila! You've messed up the wrong rock star!"

Sprint seeing Punk Rocket without his guitar he ran up to him and punch him in the face, knocking Punk Rocket to the floor. Jesse then ties up Punk Rocket and rushed him outside.

"HEY, WAIT!" Sprint shouts as he chase after her, when he went outside, he saw Punk Rocket hanging from the light post while tied up, as the police came in. Sprint saw Linda and Cameron outside as he quickly change out of costume in the alley and head back to them. 'My hearing's starting to pick up, good.' he thought as he walk up to his friends. "Hey, you guys alright?" he asked.

"We're okay! And I wish to see the Sprint in action!" Linda said excitement

"Actually I think I see two speedster, one is Sprint and the other is a female." Garfield explain

"Really, so what's her named?" Cameron asked

"Don't know, cause I was hiding!" Garfield said

"Well looks like Linda Parks is on the case to investigate who's the second speedster is!" Linda states as Garfield and Cameron just roll their eyes.

In a jail cell, Peter Rockson is seen sitting on the bench as he awaits his trial, grumbling to himself.

"Man, I can't wait to get my hands on that Sprint, and that Sheila speedster!" Peter yelled as he leans on his cell.

Suddenly, his jail cell is released as he saw the boss gangster in front of him. "Rockson."

"Oh, it's you." Peter respond with a shrug "What do you want, Mr. Java?"

Java has his arms behind his back as he respond "My superior wishes to use your talents."

"Why he want for me?" Peter asked

"To make a revenge the hero... Sprint!" Said Java said with evil smile.

 **/**

 **Next one be quick you guys, so sign out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so forgotten my favorite green speedster, here's six and there's more coming.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Titanium Max**

At the Syrup City jail, there are three brothers who are just sitting there waiting for their bail. One is the scrawny, skinny, and the brains Andrew Woodward and with him is his more muscular brother Tony Woodward. The Wayward Woodward Brothers were their names and they've been in their cell since the Sprint turned them in.

"Jail stinks." Tony said flickering his toothpick.

"Yeah well so is your underwear." Andrew muttered earning a smack upside his head "Ow!"

"Why don't I make you eat it then, huh ya wuss?!" Tony said as he glares at his skinny brother.

Then suddenly their cell is now opened as Java steps in. "Boys, boys, don't fight." he said.

"Mr. Java?" Tony said in surprised.

"Yes, Tony. Your good old boss is here to give you an offer." Java said as the two brothers look interested.

/

Logan's Residence.

Meanwhile, Garfield was just speeding around the woods near his house, all the while Megan was watching the news from the family tv.

"Archeologists has discovered a rare artifact known as the Orb of Ra in Egypt. Staggs Industries has surprisingly bought the Orb to be used in their company despite the Archeologist's protests that it deserves to be in a museum." spoke the anchor woman in the news, as it shifts to Simon Stagg giving an interview.

"We at Stagg Industries have reasons for the Orb of Ra to be displayed for our company, as it should be studied." Simon said to the camera as he's being interviewed by many news reporters.

Suddenly Garfield speed back into the house as he went for some water "So, have they say anything about the second speedster?" He asked her.

"Nope, but they're showcasing about this Orb of Ra coming to Stagg Industries." Megan replied.

"Wow, I thought that industries only do tech. Now they do jewels, that company do anything for money." Garfield said while drinking

"I know, I think that company hiding something in there." Megan said suspicious

"What could they be hiding?" Garfield asked her.

"Just a gut feeling, I mean remember the Multiplex incident a month ago?" Megan asked him.

"Yeah, Multiplex was accusing Sapphire's dad about stealing his suit for arms use." Garfield replied "Look, maybe we should give the company the benefit of doubt. But if there is something going on up there, I'll know."

"Just don't get yourself in trouble." Megan advised him as Garfield ran out for another lap.

/

Stagg Industries.

"Alright, time to get to work." Simon said as he, Java, and Donny Drake are in a lab where they're in front of a glass showing Tony Woodward in a tube display.

"So what's going to happen to me?" Tony asked, while in a machine with needles.

"Well Mr. Woodward, you would be inserted with X-Element from the Orb of Ra." Donny replied while tapping into his computer "You will have molten steel into your blood, skin, and your whole body. Thus giving you organic girded steel."

"Does that mean I gonna superpower or I just turn into a statue." Tony asked in fear

"You can move, and you'll skin be no affect and lift up heavy objects." Donny answered as he finished typing in the computer. "Begin transform."

Soon streams of liquid metal goes through the tubes to the machine. Tony felt the heated metal inside of his body as he screams "GAAAAAAHH! IT HURTS! IT FREAKIN' HURTS, DOC!" he screams in pain and agony feeling the metal inside of his blood.

"Should we stop the procedure, Simon?" Donny asked in concern.

"No, keep going." Simon respond in serious.

Donny uses the power source, the Orb of Ra, as the orb glows to make the procedure to work. But then the machine starts to override and overheat as the liquid metal starts spilling around, and Tony felt hot inside of his body as the liquid metal covers him.

"Doc, help me!" Tony shouts as the liquid metal covers his whole face, silencing him.

Donny immediately taps the keyboard as the machine exploded. The three shield themselves from the bright light as they saw to Donny's horror, melted steel parts of the machine, as if he's seeing a statue as they saw what looks like Tony's face looking skeletal and metallic.

"What...what have we done?" Donny asked in horror.

"Looks like this is a failure." Simon said as he put his arms in his back.

"How we gonna explain to his brother." Donny said in sadness.

Suddenly the statue begin to shake as Simon and Donny shocked. The statue begin to break into pieces, when it's break apart all see a shiny metal body, only his head is only normal.

"Scoff...what happened to me..." Tony said look at himself.

"Incredible." Java said as Simon smiled evilly.

"I think it's time to give...Girder, a little test run." Simon respond.

/

Stagg Industries.

Meanwhile Garfield is seen with Cameron and Linda as they are at Stagg Industries, looking at the display of the Orb of Ra.

"It looks so...golden." Garfield said seeing the golden orb.

"And it looks so incredible!" Linda replied in awe.

"It's made in China." Cameron said giving another look at the orb.

"What? No way!" Linda said as Cameron points at what's underneath the orb, a label. "Oh right, it is made in China."

"If I were to guess, they probably displayed that so the real Orb wouldn't get stolen." Garfield said as they noticed Sapphire and Rex.

"Oh, hey guys!" Sapphire said as she sees the three. "What brings you three here?"

"We got interested in this Orb of Ra your dad acquired, so we went to check it out." Garfield respond.

"And I see you two have settle with things." Linda states.

"Yeah, I'm just showing Rex around here. But I'm too afraid of my dad meeting him." Sapphire said.

"Why's that?"Cameron asked.

"Cause her dad doesn't like the thought of her daughter dating." Rex answered.

"Let me guess: Father instinct." Linda said

"Yeah, he just doesn't understand what man he seeing." Sapphire said as she grabbed Rex arm.

"I'll feel you sister, I know see a good man." Linda said looked at Garfield.

"Really? Who's that?" Garfield asked her makes Linda sweatdrop.

"Well, it's-" her phone starts beeping as she looks at it with eyes widen "Sprint!"

"Sprint?" Cameron asked with his eyebrow raised.

"I better go, there's a robbery downtown and I want to see Sprint in action!" Linda said as she rush out of the building to go to the place.

"I should...make sure she doesn't endanger herself!" Garfield said as he follows Linda. While he's out of sight, he quickly changed into Sprint and head down to the robbery.

/

Syrup City's Bank.

In a quick second Sprint made it to the bank, seeing a big hole in the front. Even seeing money dollars in the air and cops in the ground, injured.

"What's going on, what happened here?" Sprint said knee down to a police officer.

"It...was a...metal body...with super strength!" Said the police officers.

Soon Sprint heard something he looked up and seeing a car falling down towards them. Sprint grabbed the policemans, and ran out the way make the car crash to the ground.

"Who did that!?" Sprint asked

"That would be me." Said a dark voice

Sprint saw the source of the voice, and recognized him immediately; It's was Tony who dress in black tank top, black pants with a gray belt, and steeo boots. "Tony Woodward? You caused this!?"

"Correct, and I have power to beat you!" Tony said as his skin starts to transform into a girder steel. Sprint is surprised to see the crook turned into steel "From now on, call me Girder!"

"What like building of tower something?" Sprint asked

"No, like this!" Girder said raises his feet.

Girder stomp on the ground, make a earthquake that shake Sprint, making speedster runs to as give a punch in the face.

"Ouch!" Sprint shout shake his hand.

"You think just a punch take me down?!" Grider question hits Sprint.

Sprint flying in midair, he sees a building which he about to hit, but he do a flip just time he landed on the wall and start running down.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Sprint said tried to get his balances, made it down.

Just that Girder grabbed a car and throw it at Sprint. Sprint dodge it easily, now he thinking of a plan. Until he sees Grider who tried to charge at him but stumbled upon a hole trying keep balanced.

Sprint think of that. 'Like he tried to keep balanced, he maybe strong but still so heavy that-' Sprint has a idea and spoke. "It's time for a new trick!"

Sprint speed around fast as he can, started to make a green tornado. He begin to go closer to Girder, that causes Girder floated to the sky.

"What are you doing!?" Girder asked keep getting higher in the sky.

"Like they say: The bigger they are, the harder they fall!" Sprint answered stop running.

The green tornado disappear with that Girder begin to fall down from the sky while screaming. He smash down making a giant body shape like hole.

"You okay?" Sprint yelled at the Girder in the hole.

"You think this can stop me!?" Girder yelled as he couldn't move due to how heavy his body became.

The police made it in on time as they look down the hole. "You're gonna need a claw machine to pick him up, as well as an inhibitor collar." Sprint told them.

Meanwhile, Linda has finally recorded the whole fight on her phone "This is so great! I have finally recorded the fight between Sprint and that Girder guy!" she said excitedly.

/

Stagg Industries.

Simon was angry cause Sprint beaten Girder, as Girder going to high security prison.

"Donny make sure don't let anyone knows about this, or their be trouble." Simon said

"Yes sir." Donny said walked out the room.

"Sprint, one day you will meet your down fall!" Simon yelled smash his desk.

/

Meanwhile back at the Logan's Residence.

"Okay, so how did Tony Woodward gained powers?" Garfield asked as his family are in the living room talking about the event that transpired.

"Who knows, either a freak accident or that he gained them somehow." Mark respond.

"I've checked the police database, the Woodward brothers, Tony and Andrew, has been bailed out by an unknown benefactor." Megan said while reading the police database.

"So it looks like whoever bailed them out, are probably trying to take the Sprint out." Marie said.

"I'll need to be more careful then ever or I be in last run in my life." Garfield said pull out his hood.

"Well if someone keep getting after you, I'll always be there with you Garfield." Mark said rubbed Garfield's head.

"Dad!" Garfield said

"In the mean time, let's have our dinner." Marie said

As the Logan Family are having dinner, they didn't noticed Jesse Quick looking outside of their window with a smile on her face.

"Good to see that there's a speedster who has a family to go home to." She said as she ran out to the forest and ran to the city.

* * *

 **A new villian has made; Grider, a big steel guy but lack on balanced. There's gonna be more coming in short time. Promise. So sign out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's a chapter a villain that original BB enemy and I don't take kindly on this one.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Brains vs Brawns**

Andrew Woodward walked down the rails along with Mr. Java. Java was going to show him a new power armor Staggs provide him with.

"So my brother failed to stop the Sprint? Typical. He's nothing without me." Andrew said.

"Well we need more tough guys to take on the Sprint. So Staggs decide to bring your skinny body to this armor our top scientist created." Java replied as he opens the door, showing Andrew what Donnie has been working on.

It was a large bulky red armor with the chest plate looking like black windows, shoulders with headlights, and the boots have wheels. On the center of the chest is a stylized A.

"I loved the design, what's this suit do?" Java said looked at the suit.

"It's designed built for super strength and speed, with your knowledge you sure take down Sprint." Java said showing him the blue prints.

Andrew reads over the blue prints, as he asked the fat scientist "So how tough is this armor, chubby?"

"My name is Dr. Donnie Drake, and as for the armor it's tough enough take punches from Superman. It can even take a punch from Girder." Donnie said making Andrew smirked.

"Looks like I'm going to make Sprint flat as a cake." Andrew said as he looks at the armor.

/

Logan's Residence.

Garfield was now in a lab, running in a treadmill full speed. While Mark and Marie was outside in the lab. In the computer, a body figure with a red heart beeping.

"Garfield sure control his powers, even it's getting faster." Marie said

"Yes, but take a look at his hands, it's getting little fizzy." Mark said

They look at the computer, seeing the hands is getting little faster than the body.

"With his hands fizzing like that, it's almost as if he's vibrating." Marie stated.

"The velocity of his speed must've affected his body to vibrate when he's running fast." Mark replied.

"Okay sweetie, you can stop now." Marie said to the speaker.

Garfield stop running, jumped off the treadmill and went to the lab. "So any wrong with me."

"Nothing's wrong with you, sweetie." Marie assures him.

"But we've discovered something with your hands vibrating when you run." Mark respond.

"My hands? What's wrong with them?" Gar asked.

"Try to shake with your super speed." Mark told him, as Garfield did shake his hand with his speed as he sees how fizzy it is.

"Whoa, my hands can go vibrating? Cool." Garfield said with a smile.

"When you go super fast Gar, your body turn b into molecules that you can go through walls." Mark said typing on the ground.

Suddenly Megan came in the door, seeing panicked.

"Gar! Trouble down in north bank!" Megan yelled.

"Alright, time to suit up!" Garfield said as he uses his speed to wear his Sprint suit and run fast before Megan could stop him.

"He should've stayed and listened." Megan muttered.

"What's going on at the bank?" Marie asked her.

"Guy wearing body armor and it looks majorly destructive." Megan replied with a worried look.

/

Syrup City's North Bank.

Garfield, as Sprint arrived at the north bank. He saw many police cars taken down and a large hole in the wall.

"Another supervillain?" Sprint said as he ran in the bank and find a large, red bulky armored criminal as Sprint got a good look at his face 'That's Andrew Woodward of the Woodward Brothers, now he has armor?' he thought "Hey!"

Andrew turns around seeing Sprint "Well, well, if it isn't the old great Sprint, here for a pounding from Adonis." he said giving a cocky smirk.

"Adonis? That's lame, even from you, Andrew." Sprint replied.

"Shut it! Feel my strength!" Adonis said slam the ground.

Sprint jump up in the air avoid the earth slash. When Sprint charge at Adonis deliver a punch. But Adonis don't get affect but Sprint did, by seeing him shake his hand out of pain.

"Feel that, this steel is hard as superman. No one can break through this armor, not even you!" Adonis said

Sprint frowns that he couldn't break Adonis's armor as he avoids another fist. Adonis then picks up a bank teller as he throws him out of the building, making Sprint run at his speed to save the man.

"Are you alright, sir?" Sprint asked.

"Yes, thank you, Sprint." the man replied as Sprint went back into the bank, only for Adonis to be already gone.

"Great, I lost him." Sprint said as he ran fast to try to follow the trail.

/

Jump City.

Jump City, home of the famous Teen Titans. Inside the Tower there was a girl. She has long black hair, blue eyes, white skin, ruby lips, and wears a red and gold mini dress with a W symbol, a golden belt, silver bracelets, and black knee high boots. She is famously Donna Troy, aka Wonder Girl.

Right now she is in front of a spiky haired masked boy wearing a traffic-like outfit. "Good that you are here, Donna." Robin said.

"Anytime, so what is it that you need me?" she asked him.

"There has been a new hero in a Canadian town called Syrup City, where it has a sudden pop up of villains. But according to this news blog by a Linda Parks, they have a hero name Sprint who's been dealing with these criminals." he said showing her the speedster taking down Multiplex, Girder, and Punk Rocket.

"Wow, another teen speedster like Kid Flash!" Wonder Girl states.

"Yes, seem to be one of those 'Rainbows Strikes' people who had speed powers." Robin said check the blog.

"He's doing a great job taking care of Syrup City." Donna said

"Yeah, but everytime he lose he's win a second time." Robin said

"What you bring me here Robin?" Donna asked

"I need you to check the guy out. Fly over to Syrup City and see if you can recruit him to be part of the Titans." Robin states.

"That would be like having two speedsters in the Titans." Donna replied. "But how will I find him?"

"Keep watch for green bolts or you can try infiltration. Given his age he looks to be young so he's probably a high schooler." Robin said.

"Alright, I'll be on the case!" Donna said, happy that she gets an assignment as a Titan.

/

Syrup City's Highschool.

"Hey Linda, do you think something about Garfield seems a bit odd?" Cameron asked as he and Linda walks to school.

"What do you mean?" Linda replied.

"Well it's just that he's always there, disappears and then suddenly around that time Sprint appears." Cameron replied.

"Has that sleeping mask your mom bought you got leaked again?" Linda replied as if Cameron is crazy.

"No, I'm just saying that Gar is always not around when Sprint is around, like with the concert." Cameron stated.

"Cameron don't be crazy, you know Gar's not the fastest. Have you seen his gym running record?" Linda asked him.

"It's just that I think everytime we see the Sprint, Garfield gone no where to be seen. When the Sprint left Garfield appears. You think of the Sprint is Garfield?" Cameron asked

Linda looked at him with wide open eyes, begin to laugh. "HAHAHA, you such a idiot! I'm outta of here!" Linda walked off.

Cameron looked away giving a serious look. "I know Garfield is the Sprint, I not gonna rest or sleep until I found~"

He stopped to see a cheerleader walked through him. Cameron smile at her and spoke "After I get her number."

Cameron rubbed out his hair trying to look cool. When go to her, we heard a slap sound.

/

Classroom.

Garfield has been in the classroom thinking about that Adonis guy. Gar has never seen or heard about a armor like that before so how did Andrew acquired it? First Girder and now his little brother acquired some kind of tech to build that armor. Just who is making these people?

"Hey Gar!" spoke Sapphire as Gar got out of his mind.

"Oh hey, Sapphire. What's up?" He asked her.

"Big game this Saturday. The Syrup High's Rockets are facing off the Jonestown Jaguars. I'm going to cheer there and have my dad meet Rex." Sapphire replied. "When my daddy sees how great of a man Rex is, he'll accept him!"

"I'm sure your dad will like Rex." Garfield replied.

"Yeah, my dad can be a little stick up but he makes sure to make me happy." Sapphire replied as she saw Rex outside of the classroom "Chat ya later." she said as she walks towards her boyfriend.

'Sapphire sure is happy.' Garfield thought as he went back to think about how to defeat Adonis, as his hands gives him an idea.

/

Abandoned Warehouse.

At a warehouse, Adonis is sitting on his couch watching TV. The warehouse is owned by Staggs Inc. so all he does is flip channels until he spotted the news.

"Be sure to come to Syrup High's big football game for the bell as the Rockets are going up against the Jonestown Jaguars!" the newswoman said as the video of cheerleaders cheering for their team shows.

"Cheerleaders." Adonis said dreamly as what caught his eye is a certain blue eyed cheerleader jumping up. "Gorgeous, ain't she Stagg's daughter? She looks mighty fine. Maybe I should crash to the party, after all a woman loves a man with muscles." He said as he flex his armored "muscles", thus developing a narcissistic complex.

/

Syrup City's High School Football Field.

It was the day of the big game as Sprint made one last patrol around the city, looking for Adonis. So far, the armored villain hasn't been seen around since the bank. So he went to the school's football field as he head to the bleachers, buying some popcorn as he meet up with his friends.

"Hey, glad you can make it." Linda said.

"Yeah, just had to do things before I left home." Garfield lied.

"Like what?" Cameron asked, still under the suspicion that Garfield's Sprint.

"Just a few errands and now I'm here to watch the game." Garfield said as the three went to sit on the bleachers after turning in their ticket.

They saw the football players, the Rockets and the Jaguars, all came in while the cheerleaders cheer for the teams. Garfield also noticed Simon Staggs at the front row surrounded by bodyguards.

"Isn't that Simon Staggs?" Garfield points out.

"Yeah, looks like he came to watch his daughter." Cameron replied.

"This maybe Sapphire's plot to introduce Rex to him, wonder how that will turn out." Linda said as they start to hear stomping noise. "What was that?"

Suddenly coming to the field was none other than Adonis, who crash through the entrance "Time to show you all who's a real football star!" he shouts.

"Like who in the hell are you?!" A jaguar football player asked

"It's Adonis! The strongest man that ever lives!" Adonis yelled

Adonis stomped on the ground, make a waves that break apart the field. Garfield has to find a way change into Sprint.

"Attention everyone, get out the field! Woman and children first!" Said the announcer

Everyone was running out the field while screaming and yelling. Garfield was about to run opposite direction, but Cameron stopped him.

"What you are going?" Cameron asked suspicion.

"I was just...look out!" Gar pushed Cameron away to avoid the crack coming to their way. This gives Gar the opportunity to speed off to change into Sprint, as in super slow motion thanks to his speed, he saves each and everyone from falling to their deaths, to almost getting hit by objects. He makes sure that Cameron and Linda are out of the way.

Sprint ran up to Adonis, who was antagonizing the cheerleaders 'Sapphire!' he thought "Leave them alone, Adonis!"

Adonis looks at the speedster and laughs "Go away, puny pessant. I'm showing these ladies what a real man is."

"Yeah, wearing a suit made of armor just to hide your short comings." Sprint respond as he ran up to Adonis and smack him around as Adonis kicks him out of the way. Adonis proceeds to grab Sapphire.

"Let me go!" Sapphire shouts.

"You're coming with me, babe!" Adonis respond.

"Let go of my daughter, you imbicile!" Simon Staggs orders as his bodyguards aims their guns at him.

"Sorry Staggs, but I got a date with this lady." Adonis said as he swat the bodyguards out of the way as he held Sapphire over his shoulder as he makes a run for it.

"Let her go!" Rex said pick up a metal pipe and hit Adonis in the leg.

"Back off Star Boy! Adonis said angrily

Adonis hit Rex sending him to the trash cans.

"REX!" Sapphire scream

Sprint see this start to get angry, he run so fast that delivers a powerful punch in the arm of that Sapphire holding. Sapphire fall down to the ground, then she run to Rex.

"Are you okay?!" Sapphire asked check him.

"I fine, just hit in chest but fine." Rex said

"Good, now somewhere safe!" Sprint said

Adonis about to hit Sprint when he not looking, but he hand got tangled by a golden rope. He turn around seeing... Wonder Girl!

"Who are you?" Adonis demands.

"Wonder Girl, and I am here to put a stop to your actions, you brute!" Wonder Girl respond as she pulls the rope, making Adonis falls to the ground.

Sprint ran around Adonis as he picks up some screws and bolts. The large armored villain quickly gets up as he starts to get angry but is then punched in the face by Wonder Girl. Sprint then vibrates through the armored leg and pulls out wires causing it to malfunctioned.

"What did you do?!" Adonis demands.

"Vibrated through to pick out some wires." Sprint replied with a smirk as he speed up, vibrate through the armor to grab Andrew out of the Adonis armor, pulling him and throw him to the ground.

"So a skinny fellow was behind the armor." Wonder Girl said as Sprint tie Andrew around so he won't escape.

"Alright, now to sample that armor." Sprint said as he went to the armor, picks up a piece of tech from the inside and then runs at super speed.

"Hey, wait!" Wonder Girl shouts as she has missed the green speedster. "I had...questions."

/

Logan's Residence.

At the Logan's estate home, Sprint rush down to his house as he meets up with his dad.

"Whoa, son. What brought you back here?" Mark asked him.

"I need you to analyze this chip I found from Adonis's armor and see if you can find the source of it." Garfield replied as he unhood himself.

"Sure thing my boy." Mark said took the chip.

Mark place the chip on computer's slide, begin typing and reading at the data.

"Anything dad?" Garfield asked

"It's seems this armor has made out Tungsten, hardest metal in the planet. And there's more objective to give regular people powers, but its cost your life." Mark explain

"So it wasn't a coincidence that some of these super villains been popping up. They're all linked to someone who wants the Sprint out but who?" Garfield said wondering if they're all linked to one single boss.

/

Syrup City's High School Football Field.

"Sapphire are you okay?" Simon asked as he checks up with his daughter.

"Yeah, I'm fine dad." Sapphire replied as Rex comes up to them. "Dad, I would like you to meet Rex."

"Nice to meet you Simon." Rex said happily

"Everyone called me sir, so you called me that." Simon said

"Yes sir, sorry sir!" Rex said in fear.

"Dad stop it, he's my boyfriend." Sapphire said

"Fine, you'll be responsible for her safety. You ever broke her heart, I'll make your life a living nightmare!" Simon said in venom

"Yes sir! I won't let you down!" Rex states as Simon looks and noticed Java "Excuse me for a moment." he said as he comes to meet Java.

"Are you hurt, sir?" Java asked him.

"No worries I am fine." Simon said as he looks at Rex with Sapphire, an evil thought comes in mind "Notify Dr. Drake for me, we may have found another one to destroy Sprint."

/

Logan's Residence.

Meanwhile back at the Logan's residents, the doorbell ring as Garfield came to get it. When he opens it he saw Cameron.

"Hey Cam, what's up?" Gar asked as Cameron came in.

"Well I was in the neighborhood and I just want to talk to you about something." He said as he spoke "Are you the Sprint?"

Garfield was caught off guard by Cameron's question "What are you talking about, Cam? Did your mom set up that sleeping mask wrong?"

"Come on, Gar. I've been in a bubble room in my life since I was 2, and the only things I have to entertain me were reading books on science, biology, psychology, and a lot of comic books sent from my grandparents. The disappearance, sudden gush of wind, and Sprint somehow showing up. I may lived in a bubble in my life, but I know superhero secret identity when I see one." Cameron said "Plus when you left when that Adonis dude made that quake between us, I saw green sparks from you."

Gar was shocked that the short, and meek friend of his suspected and deduced his secret identity. He gave a defeated sigh as he said "Yes, I'm the Sprint." He said as he demonstrates by running from the door to the couch. "But you can't tell anyone, especially Linda."

"That's so cool, but man Linda would be mad if she finds out!" Cameron said in awe at the speed "But how did you become a speedster?"

"Have you ever heard of the Rainbow Strikes' accident?" Garfield asked

"Yeah, the colorful lightning strikes some people, giving them~" Cameron said looked at him full of shocked.

"Yup, I got strike by a green lightning." Garfield said rubbing his head.

"No way, so cool! Hey maybe I can help you!" Cameron said give Garfield confused.

"Help me, how you help me?" Garfield asked

"Well I have studied a lot of things back when I was in a quarantined protection bubble until I started high school. I can help you come up with some counter gadgets that can help you take down enemies." Cameron told him.

"You know, maybe you can be my tech support." Garfield said "I'll let my family know that you know so we can bring you in to be a part of Team Sprint."

"Awesome!" Cameron said as they both hi-five.

A new ally that knows Sprint's secret, things are just going to be interesting for the Green Bolt.

* * *

 **There's a new member of the team, a Titan Member search for the hero, and something big going on Stagg targeting Rex.**

 **Adonis, he's a really a pain that causes BB to snap as attack him wildly and turns both into WereBeasts. That guy is so weak that he need machines to act tough, he's nothing but big head with a weak body.**


End file.
